


Alley Cat

by xBooxBooxBear



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Gangs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Shaming, Cute, Drug Dealing, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Gang Acitivity, Gangs, I wish I knew how to tag, Minor Violence, More tags to come as the story progresses, My First Work in This Fandom, Physical Abuse, Rich People are snobs, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, They got last names in this, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, for now anyways, idk if they actually do after season 1, making deals, volunteering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Duncan chuckled at her reaction. He took a sip of his beer then leaned forward to look at her. “Tell you what, princess. I’ll make you a deal: Give me a detailed description of the guy who took the pictures and I’ll find him before he uploads anything. Guaranteed.”She arched a brow and looked at him skeptically. “And what do you want in return? Money? Drugs?”Duncan laughed. He held up one finger. “One, you don’t tell anyone where our hideout is. And two-” a flirtatious smirk. “-a date.”
Relationships: Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something for Total Drama Island so hopefully I don't fuck it up lol I apologize in advance if anyone seems ooc. 
> 
> Quick Note: I've only watched TDI and a bit of TDA. I'm basing this off the knowledge I have from TDI. Please keep that in mind.

Running in wedges (or heels for that matter) was difficult but more taxing when someone was chasing you or you were the one chasing. In this instance, Courtney was doing the chasing. Her brown eyes locked on the man running from her. He cackled as he put the distance between them. He looked over his shoulder and grinned. He held up his Nikon camera and took a picture.

“Get back here!” She yelled

“Oh, man! Just wait until everyone sees these!” He threatened.

Courtney’s brown eyes flared with furry. She couldn’t believe how stupid she was. How could she let this happen? Courtney was always careful especially the public’s eye! That was why she _had_ to catch up to this snake and steal that camera back or else the whole internet would see! She had a reputation to maintain! Lord knows what would happen if her father saw those pictures! She was going to wrap her hands around his scrawny neck and choke him to death.

“Give those back! I did not consent to those!” She snarled.

“These pictures say otherwise, sweetheart!” He dipped into the nearby alleyway.

Courtney cursed and followed him. This wasn’t smart. Not one bit. This is how people were robbed, beaten, and raped but at that moment she just didn’t care. Her focus and determination were too high.

She followed down the alleyway, turning every corner, zigzagging to and fro, this way and that. She just couldn’t lose him. She couldn’t let him out of her sight, However, after too many twists and turns she found she lost him and was in fact lost herself.

“No no no no no!!!” She whirled around trying to find any trace of the bastard.

She ran back and turned to see if maybe he climbed up one of the fire escapes. Nothing. He was nowhere to be found.

“This can’t be happening! Not to _me_!” She began panicking. She desperately searched around for any sign of him. She swore she saw him run down another path and smirked. “There you are! Just wait until I get my hands on you!!”

She pursued in that direction but realized too late she reached a dead end.

Or so she thought.

She screamed and fell through it. 

“Whoa, what the fuck?!”

“What the-??”

“Holy shit!”

She’d fallen through a painted tarp over a chain linked fence. Apparently, the impact of her body and speed caused it to fall and reveal its secret. She coughed from the dust rising around her and again at the smell of smoke. Courtney glanced up and observed her new surroundings.

She felt like she was in the Wizard of Oz. She’d just traveled through the drab alley way and into a colorful new world. The real dead end had colorful graffiti tagged on the brick walls with several vibrant yet gruesome skull designs. The abandoned buildings towering above were also colorful and reminded her of a Day of the Dead theme. The first five floors were filled with occupants smoking or gazing at the activity below. Anything above were boarded up. There were green banners with a particular skull design: A skull with a dagger in its eye and a tongue sticking out. Plenty of colorful drapery and stringed lights awning to and fro different buildings like something that belonged in a bazaar. Multiple couches leaned against the buildings filled with people dressed like bikers or punk rockers. Each with green bandanas on their hair or arms. Some smoked while others drank. There were also people leaned up against the walls smoking. Others were engaged in activities like basketball or drinking at a kegerator bar.

It took her less than a second to realize she just found the secret hideout of one of the city’s most notorious gangs, the Killer Skullz.

The moment she fell through all eyes were on her.

“Whoa-hoh, what have we here?”

The brunette picked herself off the floor. Her attention on the group of men ogling her. Everyone knew the reputation of the Killer Skullz. Coming face to face was bad enough but stumbling into the hive nest was, well, the outcome would either end in the hospital or buried in the ground. 

“Looks like a little kitten has found her way into our alley.” One of the nearby thugs said.

Another pulled out his pocketknife as he drew near. “Baby, you just made a grave mistake.”

“Aw c’mon man, what a waste that’ll be.”

“She's a pretty little thing.” One reached out to touch her.

“Don’t touch me!” she snapped

Another snickered “Ooh feisty~”

“She got an ass for days.”

“Yeah, why don’t we just take her to the bedroom and have some fun with her?”

Courtney refused to show the terror bubbling within. These guys were sadists. They loved seeing the fear of their victim. She wouldn’t be one of them. She _refused_ to be. She took a deep breath to calm herself. If she wanted to get out of this alive, she needed to keep her cool. Then she would go home and call the cops. She’d be all over the news! Courtney Van Der Graaf found notorious gang hideout and arrested them all! However, if those pictures leaked it would tarnish anything she would be glorified for.

One thing at a time.

“Look, I’m not trespassing. I stumbled into your hideout by accident.” She gestured towards the tarp and fallen fence. “I was looking for someone and I thought he went this way.”

“Is that so?”

“You expect us to believe you?”

“Yeah, no one just ‘accidentally’ finds our hideout.”

“It’s the truth!” Courtney insisted.

The men started inching closer. This wasn’t good. Her heart was beating in her chest. Her body was itching to tremble, but she fought for self-control. However, her anger was growing the more she insisted on the truth and the drew near.

“Get away from me!” She snarled. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her pepper spray. “I found your dumb little hideout by mistake. I’ll spray you if you get any closer to me!”

They laughed at her. “You don’t have enough spray for all of us, baby. We greatly outnumber you.”

“Whoa whoa, easy there, guys.” A voice called from above. “Is this how the Killer Skullz act around a chick?”

The gang and Courtney turned their attention to a man sitting on the shingles of the second-floor awning.

He sat with one leg dangling from the roof with the other bent to his chest. His right arm rested on his knee and the other held a cigarette to his lips. His skin was a warm ivory color. His face an oval shape with low cheekbones. He had a snub nose with a piercing in his left nostril. His eyes were blue. She noticed his left eyebrow was also pierced as were his ears. His hair was black but styled in a green mohawk. He had stubble along his jaw and a soul patch under his thin lips. He had a black spiked collar on his neck and wore a black shirt with a skull. He had a long white undershirt underneath and a black wrist band on his right wrist. He wore baggy shorts with red high-top converse.

The young man brought his cigarette to his lips and glared at them. “Last I checked we weren’t rapists. That better be how this gang still runs.”

“It is, Boss!”

“We weren’t really planning on doing nothing to her.”

“Just trying to spook her.”

“Better be.” He warned them then turned his attention to Courtney.

His dangerous glare faltered into an observant gaze.

After a moment of lingering he realized something. “Hey, wait a second. You’re that super rich guy’s daughter. Yeah, the perfect little priss. Does charity and all that volunteer shit.” He smirked and leaned back against the wall. “I bet your daddy would pay handsomely for your safe return, huh?”

Courtney glared at him. “So, you’re of a pig just like your lackies.”

The leader laughed. “Money, makes the world go round, Princess.”

She scoffed. “Don’t call me that.”

“It suits you.” He leaned forward then made a gesture to his people.

A few of the gang members grabbed Courtney’s arm and forced her to move closer towards the boss. She fought them and demanded they let her go.

“Easy guys, don’t want to bruise the merchandise.” The leader chuckled.

Courtney glared spitefully at him. She struggled and threatened them as they brought her just underneath their leader. The green haired man grinned as he looked down at her. Courtney was glad her shirt was buttoned up so he wouldn’t be able to see down her shirt like he was trying to do.

“I’m not an object for you to sell and I won’t let you use me as a ransom!” Courtney kicked the men still holding on to her with her wedges then slammed her fists into their face. The men who came to aid their fellows were sprayed in the face with her pepper spray.

Courtney froze when the leader started laughing. She stared in wonder. She expected the big bad leader to be furious and demand they tie her up or some other barbaric method. But no, he just laughed then wiped an invisible tear when he calmed down.

“Oh man that’s hilarious! You’re feisty. I like that.” He smirked flirtatiously at her.

She scowled in disgust.

He brought his cigarette to his lips and inhaled. He glanced at his members.

“Hey, can we get some privacy here?”

“What if she runs?”

“Where is she gonna run?” the leader retorted.

Slowly they recoiled away from her. The victims of Courtney’s wrath were escorted into one of the building. The others went back to their activities but kept an eye on her; ready to pounce if she tried to escape.

Courtney relaxed an itsy bit. At least it seemed their leader wasn’t a complete Neanderthal like the rest of them. Maybe she could reason with him to let her go. If she played her cards exactly right, he would let her go...then she would call the cops.

He smirked. “So, what’s your name, Princess?” 

“Courtney Van Der Graaf.” She crossed her arms and stuck out her hip. She continued to scoff at him. “I assume a barbarian like you has one?”

He grinned. “Duncan, leader of the Killer Skullz.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that.” She rolled her eyes. He was just trying to show off his feathers.

He nodded towards the painted tarp. “So, what the fuck happened there, Princess? How’d you find our hideout?”

She pinched her nose at the name. “Why bother asking my name if you’re just going to call me that?”

“Princess suits you better” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “That is my business.”

He leaned back. “Guess you and I are gonna have a sleepover then. I’m not letting you go until you tell me the truth.”

“My father will search for me!”

“And he won’t find you. You know how long the cops have been looking for our hideout? Years, Princess, years, and they’ve never found this place. You’re the first.” He took a drag of his cigarette then flicked it. “If you want any chance to leave then work with me. I just want to know how you found this place and maybe we can arrange for you to return to your mansion.”

“If I’m going to discuss anything with you then at least show some human decency and meet me at eye level.”

“I like the view up here.” He winked at her.

She flushed. 

Duncan laughed. He scooted off the edge of the roof and jumped down in front of her. He smirked and stood proudly.

“What? Don’t you have stairs?” she retorted

Now that he was close to her she saw see his eyes weren’t blue. They were in fact teal. They were actually really pretty. Like a lost gem of the ocean. Probably the only appealing thing about him.

Duncan ignored her question. “C’mon, we can talk privately.” He walked over to the nearby door and opened it for her.

Courtney was hesitant to enter. Duncan noticed and threw her a look.

“I’m not gonna do anything, Princess. We’re just gonna talk. Nothing more. Unless you wanna.” He wiggled his brows.

“Absolutely not!” She screeched, appalled.

Duncan shrugged with a knowing smile. He gestured to the door.

Courtney bit her lip. Uncertain about entering but something inside her told her this gang leader was trustworthy. That was a strange feeling. Trust a _gang leader_? Not just any gang leader; the leader of the _Killer Skullz_. They murdered people who just _look_ at them. How could she feel trust towards their leader? Not like she had much of a choice at the matter. She heeded the feeling and follow him inside the building.

The inside was surprisingly decent. She expected it to be abandoned inside but it wasn’t completely. The leader had a mismatched couch and armchair centered around an average TV. A bookshelf with about ten books and a bunch of Knick knacks. The wooden tables were different color varieties with more clutter about them. None of it matched but it seemed to be in decent condition. However, the carpet was soiled with liquids she didn’t want to know, and the walls were cracking and stained with graffiti spewed all over. It was unappealing.

Duncan moved towards the faded green armchair and sat down. He gestured to the faded purple couch. 

“I think I’ll stand, thank you very much.” Who knew what vermin made this furniture their home? 

“Suit yourself.” He shrugged. 

“You don’t actually live here do you?” She asked, distastefully. 

“Not all of us have fancy mansions to go home to.” He reached into the mini fridge nearby and pulled out a beer. He held another up to her, offering the drink, but she shook her head. He leaned back in the chair and gave her his undivided attention. “Alright Princess, shoot.”

Courtney sighed. “Look, Duncan, was it? I wasn’t trying to trespass on your alley or anything. Some guy took pictures of me and I was trying to get them back. I lost him in that maze of an alley and fell through your hideout. That’s how I ended up here.” 

She spoke calmly. Trying not to show her irritation. After all, Duncan _was_ just trying to understand the situation and although he was a pig earlier at least he was trying to be civil now. 

“Did he take a naughty picture of you, Princess?” Duncan smirked. “Something you don’t want daddy to see?”

Or not. 

“Ugh! You’re a pig!”

“Hey, I’m just trying to get more information here.” He feigned innocence. 

“It’s none of your business!”

“So, it _is_ naughty. Prissy girls are always into kinky stuff.”

She threw her hands up. “You’re unbelievable!” She stomped towards the exit. 

“I bet you’d love to get those photos back.”

She stopped and turned to see his smug face. She wanted to slap it off so badly, but his offer had her attention. 

“Do you know who he is?” She narrowed her eyes accusingly. “He was one of your gang members, wasn’t he?!”

“No. My guys don’t do that shit to girls.”

Courtney scoffed and folded her arms. “Yeah, you might want to check that out for yourself.”

“Leave the gang business to me, Princess.”

She rolled her eyes. 

Duncan chuckled at her reaction. He took a sip of his beer then leaned forward to look at her. “Tell you what, Princess. I’ll make you a deal: Give me a detailed description of the guy and I’ll find him before he uploads anything. Guaranteed.”

She arched a brow and looked at him skeptically. “And what do you want in return? Money? Drugs? A fancy car?”

Duncan laughed. He held up one finger. “One, you don’t tell anyone where we are. And two-” a flirtatious smirk. “- a date.”

She blinked at him. Not sure she heard correctly but that stupid smug face made her own curl in disgust. “A date? You want a date instead of money or drugs?”

“I can get that shit easily.” the leader shrugged. “But yeah, why not? You’re hot and have a nice ass. I’m an ass kind of guy.”

Courtney blushed. “No way! I won’t go on a date with some alley cat like you!”

“Then I guess that guy is gonna keep those naughty pictures of you.” He chuckled. “What will daddy think?”

“What makes you think you can even find him and get them?” Courtney challenged. 

“I’m the leader of the largest gang in the city. I have resources at my disposal. You give me a description of him, and I promise we will find him and get the pictures back. Simple right?”

It was simple. Too simple. 

“And all you want is a date?”

The leader nodded. “And of course, you don’t tell anyone where you found us.”

She weighed her options. She could easily go along with her previous plan. However, if these guys could actually get the pictures back then her reputation would be saved, and she wouldn’t feel her father’s wrath. But then there would be her reputation being seen someone like him...She would deal with that in time. Right now, getting the pictures back was more important than a date with the gang leader.

Courtney huffed. “Fine, Duncan, I accept your deal.”

Duncan grinned triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments!

Courtney sat on her bed with books littering over like a second blanket. She buried her mind in her studies, preparing for an upcoming test on Monday.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. They were strained from the hours of unending reading and needed a little break. She got up from her bed, stretched and moved to take her violin from its case. She smiled as she held her instrument. Her lips growing the longer she admired it. She brought it to her chin and closed her eyes and began to play. Her fingers moving along the neck, pressing down on the strings with her other hand strumming the bow along them. Her hands working together to play a song she used to rehearse with. Courtney succumbed into her music. Her violin was something she was passionate about. Something she loved to do. It was relaxing, calming and beautiful. And when she wanted it to be, it was powerful and moving.

Courtney didn’t realize an hour passed. She was enjoying herself too much but unfortunately, she needed to stop. She needed to get back to studying but first a little snack. 

She returned her violin to its case, promising to play again soon. She exited her bedroom and walked down the grand staircase. Her home was a typical celebrity home, except she wasn’t a celebrity. Big golden walls with glistening marble floors. Huge space with expensive art on the walls. Her home looked more like a museum than anything. And just as empty. Her house only occupied with her until her father decided to come home and only then was it lively and filled with staff and security.

Courtney reached the massive kitchen filled with barely used but expensive appliances and hardly eaten food. She glanced around the cabinets, deciding what she was in the mood to eat. There were plenty of options. The pantry filled enough to last at least three months. However, she couldn’t eat all the contents alone and now they were collecting dust. Courtney made a mental note to go through the cabinets and donate most of it. Better to give it to those in need than to waste.

She closed the cabinets and checked the fridge. The food contents not appetizing either until she skimmed to a large, ripe looking peach sitting on the shelf. The moment she saw it her mind was made. She grabbed the peach, rinsed it in the sink then cut it up into slices and put them in a bowl. She returned to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle to drink with it. A healthy snack to get the brain flowing. 

Courtney began her trek to her bedroom but froze when her father and his assistant walked out of his office. She didn’t know he was home. When did he get back?

They all stopped and locked eyes with one another. However, when her father’s cold hazel eyes met hers, she cast her gaze down and bowed her head.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Her father asked. His tone dangerous and irritated. His expression hard, eyes narrowed. Like she was nothing more than a dirty peasant in the king’s path. Like she had some nerve to exist.

“Just grabbing a snack.” She answered, softly. She felt like a mouse cornered by a cat. She needed to be careful with her words.

Her father glanced at his expensive watch. “At this hour? If you eat before bed you will gain weight and no daughter of mine will be fat.” He scowled and overlooked her. “It appears you’ve been doing this while I’ve been gone.” He stood erect; hands clasped behind his back as he towered her from the top of the stairs. “Starting tomorrow you are going on a diet and you will exercise every day.”

“But these are just peach slices.” She insisted. 

His face hardened. “Did you just talk back to me?”

Her face fell. “No, sir.”

“I didn’t think so.” He walked down the stairs with an air of arrogance and pride. “Are we understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Courtney waited at the bottom of the stairs. Unable to move so long as the king was. Her father passed by like she wasn’t even there. Just a ghost unaware its death. Once he passed by, she could continue to her bedroom. 

“Oh and Courtney-“ 

She stopped and turned to face him. He, however, did not turn. He kept his back to her.

“Next time you play your violin I expect to hear actual talent. Understood?”

Her head bowed. “Yes, sir.”

Her father continued his way but not without Courtney hearing him tell his assistant, “Hopefully your children aren’t mediocre like that one is.”

“I don’t understand, sir. Your daughter is the ideal child. Nice, obedient, and beautiful. She volunteers and donates to the community. She is picture perfect to the media.”

“Courtney perfect? Don’t make me laugh, Jorge. It would be nice if what the media believed was true. That girl has always been nothing more than a disappointment. Don’t I deserve perfection?”

“Why yes, sir, you do. But, uh, what happened to her face?”

Courtney walked back to her room. She didn’t want to hear anymore. Didn’t want to hear her father make up some excuse why he bruised her cheek. All because she came home late after she made the deal with the Killer Skullz leader, Duncan.

The thought of Duncan caused her to sigh in grief. She couldn’t believe she sunk low enough to accept Duncan’s deal. Yet, after overhearing her father she knew she had made the right decision. If those pictures got out now who knows how badly her father would punish her.

Courtney entered her bedroom and met with her mirror’s reflection. The bruise on her face (thankfully) wasn’t too big. It was small enough to hide beneath a fair amount of foundation. She was grateful for that at least. She didn’t want anyone to see.

She sighed and walked back to her bed. She started eating her peach slices and sipped her water. Once it was consumed, she opened her phone and began browsing the web, looking for any sign the photos had been leaked.

There was nothing yet.

She grumbled in frustration. It had been three days since she agreed to Duncan’s deal. He _guaranteed_ he’d have the photos. Maybe this was a good thing? Maybe he found the guy, but he would’ve texted her right? After she accepted the deal, Duncan asked for her number to “keep her updated”. Which he didn’t even do. Instead he texted her constantly like they were good friends. She wasn’t interested in conversating with him. She wanted to know if he found the guy. When he replied he didn’t, she ended the conversation.

Her phone vibrated. She saw Duncan’s name pop up in a text and groaned. 

**Duncan:** hey princess ;)

**Courtney:** I hope you’re texting me about the pictures. 

**Duncan:** You know you like getting my texts 

**Courtney:** No, Duncan, I don’t. I’ve told you countless times not to text me unless you found the guy or got the pictures. Now I’ve got studying to do. Goodnight. 

She rolled her eyes and went back to studying but after a minute she received another text message. She was going to ignore Duncan, however, there was an image attached to the text. She opened it up and gasped when the image of the photographer showed up. He was at a bar.

**Duncan:** This the guy?

**Courtney:** Yes! That’s him!

**Duncan:** Thought so. Sit tight, Princess. I’ll get those pictures back. 

She couldn’t believe it! Duncan actually found the sleazeball! A weight lifted from her shoulders. She knew the pictures needed to be apprehended but she allowed herself to smile and relax. Maybe Duncan wasn’t so bad. 

**Courtney** **:** Thank you, Duncan

**Duncan:** Just make sure you wear a short sexy dress on our date ;)

Her smile fell. She glared at her phone, anger rising and tension returning to her muscles. 

**Courtney:** Ugh! And to think I thought there was some humanity to you. 

**Duncan** : Not my fault you have a big ass and nice tits. 

**Courtney:** You’re such a pig!

**Duncan:** ;)

**Courtney:** Don’t text me again unless you have the photos AND DON'T LOOK AT THEM!

**Duncan:** How am I supposed to know if he has them without looking?

**Courtney:** Just take the camera and SD card. I’ll delete them myself. 

**Duncan:** Fine

**Courtney:** Goodbye Duncan. 

**Duncan:** Goodnight, Princess. 

Courtney huffed in annoyance from Duncan’s text. He was such a pig! But she was absolutely relieved he found the guy.

* * *

Duncan smiled while reading Courtney’s texts. A small chuckle left his lips. She sure was fun to fuck with. He enjoyed ruffling her feathers.

“Ooh, Duncan is smiling like a schoolgirl.”

Duncan glanced from his phone and glared at his friend Geoff. “No, I’m not.”

“Yeah, you are, dude.” Geoff replied.

“Who’s got you smilin’?” his other friend DJ asked.

“It’s a girl, huh?” Geoff’s smirk grew. He wiggled his brows. “It is, isn’t it?”

Duncan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it’s a girl.”

“Called it!”

“So, who’s the girl, Duncan?”

“The one who stumbled into my hideout.” 

“And made a deal with?”

“Yup.”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t told the cops where your hideout is.” DJ confessed. He took a sip of his Screwdriver. Geoff and Duncan shook their heads at the froofy drink choice their friend made.

“Was part of the deal.” He said, taking a sip of his whisky. “I’m sure after I get the pictures back, she’ll squeal on me. I’ll have a few guys watch her just in case.”

“Did you ever find the dude who took the pictures?” asked Geoff.

“That’s why we’re here, boys.” He nodded towards the photographer at the bar. “That’s the guy.”

“You gonna beat his ass?”

“Not yet. Gonna tail him _then_ beat his ass.”

“What kind of pictures did he take?”

Duncan shrugged. “Dunno.”

“Well, they gotta be embarrassing if she hasn’t called the cops.”

“Embarrassing or naughty. You know how those rich goodie-two shoe girls are. They’re always into kinky shit.”

“She’s rich?”

“Yep. Her dad is that rich guy who owns all the businesses.”

DJ’s eyes widened. “Nathan Van Der Graaf?”

Duncan finger gunned DJ. “That’s the guy.”

Geoff gasped suddenly. “Wait, Van Der Graaf?! Courtney Van Der Graaf??”

Duncan arched a brow. “Yeah?”

“Dude! She’s Bridgette’s best friend!”

“How come we’ve never seen her before?” asked DJ

“Bridge says she doesn’t like to party and always has something going on.” He drank his beer and shook his head. “Fuck, dude, you shoulda asked for money. Courtney is cute but man is she hot headed.”

Duncan nodded with a smirk. “You know I don’t need the money. Besides, she’s hot and fun to fuck with. It’ll also kill her knowing she’ll be seen in public with a bad boy like me.” His smirk growing “It’ll be fun.”

“I wonder how Daddy is gonna take it.”

“I’m sure he’ll hate it.” Duncan chuckled.

“I hope you don’t meet him. Bridgette says the guy is a complete asshole.”

“Most millionaires are.”

Duncan glanced at the bar and noticed the photographer was heading for the exit. The gang leader took a sip of his whisky, pretending to listen to the conversation his friends were having, acting inconspicuous and watched the man leave. He took out his phone and texted his members waiting outside. He sent them the picture he sent Courtney and ordered to tail him. Once the situation was under control, they were to text him the location.

It didn’t take long before he received the text.

Duncan downed the remainder of his drink and rose from his seat. “Well boys, I have to meet with our photographer friend.”

“Have fun, dude.” Geoff snickered.

“Don’t look at the pictures, Duncan.” DJ lectured, wagging his finger like a mother.

Duncan just smirked then left the bar. He followed the directions to reach their destination. A couple of his gang members waited near the house, looking inconspicuous as ordered to. When Duncan approached, they nodded to the nice-looking townhouse. He walked up the stoop and knocked in code to alert his gang inside it was him. The door opened with smirking members greeting him. 

“Aye Boss, glad you could make it.” They greeted him as if he arrived at a party.

“Got him secured?” Asked Duncan. 

“Yup. Jack is working on the computer now.”

“She’s checking through the drive?”

They nodded.

“Good.” Their leader approved. “Where’s the asshat?”

“Just over here, Boss.” They directed him to the living room.

Duncan walked towards the room and saw the photographer tied to a chair. He was roughed up a bit, bloody nose, and a few bruises. He glanced up when he heard Duncan approaching. His eyes widening and his ugly face twisting in fear. He didn’t know Duncan’s identity, but he knew the gang leader was ruthless and the way the others talked about their boss coming he figured this was the man. The man who brought fear with him like a fierce thunderstorm.

“Y-you’re the leader of the Killer Skullz?” he stammered.

Duncan smirked and stood proud. “That I am, my dude.”

“I’m not your anything!”

Duncan rolled his eyes. He dragged the nearest chair and sat in backwards in it. He faced the other man, head resting on his hands with a sinister smirk growing wider with each passing second.

“Do you know why we’re here?” asked Duncan.

“You’re here to steal my records for your pitiful little gang, aren’t you?! Trample my reputation! Take me down! I won’t go down without a fight! I will be the most famous journalist once I finish my newsletter!”

“Well aren’t you a narcissistic piece of shit. No one even knows who you are.” Duncan laughed and shook his head. “Nah man. I’m not here for your clickbait shit.” He leaned forward, balancing the chair on the back two legs. “I’m here for some pictures. Pictures of a pretty girl you took recently.”

“The hot manipulative black haired chick?”

“Nope.”

“The blonde moron with the gigantic tits?”

“Try again.”

The guy thought for a moment then it clicked. “The Van Der Graaf bitch?”

Duncan glared and slammed his fist into the journalist’s nose. He didn’t know why that triggered anger from him but hey, the guy probably deserved it regardless.

“What the fuck!” the reporter blubbered in pain.

“Yep. You see we were hired to track you down and get those pictures back. And you know-” Duncan grabbed the collar of the guy’s shirt and forced him closer to Duncan’s terrifying face. “-I _never_ fail a job.” He smirked “Especially when a babe is involved.”

“You’ll never find those pictures!”

The man spat blood in Duncan’s face which earned him another punch in his broken nose and his face.

“Aye Boss?”

Duncan glanced from his human punching bag.

“Jack found them.” He thumbed towards the stairs.

Duncan smirked. “What was that you said, string bean? We’d never find them?” He mimicked the guy’s voice. He turned towards the reporter and grabbed a fistful of nasty unwashed hair. “You know, I was just gonna take the pictures and leave but I think I’m gonna fuck up your whole future career.” He punched his nose again then shoved him back on the couch and looked at the two guarding him. “I think this guy needs to be taught a lesson, boys. Fuck him up.”

The two gang members grinned maliciously. Sadistic glee shining in their eyes like the spring sun. They got up from the couch and started kicking and punching the reporter. Duncan smirked hearing his pained screams of agony. They were music to his ears. He walked up the stairs then to the room the other members pointed to.

“You found them?” Duncan asked Jack when he entered.

“Yeah” The redhead replied.

Jack was probably one of Duncan’s favorite gang members. She had long red hair usually swept up in a ponytail or braid. She wore thick black glasses, had her nose and lip pierced. She had blue eyes and freckles, didn’t really wear much make-up. Just mascara and eyeliner. Her attire consisting of sweats and some type of video game or movie shirt. She always had a nag for sitting weird in chairs. Right then she was sitting on her knees in the guy’s chair, eyes glues to the screen as she looked over the files.

Duncan noticed then how disgusting this room was. His desk was a fucking mess. Trash and files littering the top making it look like a racoon made its home here. There were unknown stains on the floor with food bags and wrappers everywhere. The whole room reeked. Like this was where the guy lived and peed in.

“Shit stinks in here.” The gang leader complained.

“Yeah, it’s gross. The guy is a pig in more ways than one.” She held up a flash drive. “It wasn’t easy, but I got them here.” She made a face. “The pictures were very, um...well, slutty.”

“Damn, I knew rich girls were kinky. How slutty are we talking?” asked Duncan.

“Well, I was going through all his folders and the creep has actually been stalking her. He’s taken a bunch of pictures of her just doing her daily activities. I guess he followed her into a clothing store or something and snuck into the changing room to take pics of her undressing. Which I guess weren’t as slutty as he wanted so he started photoshopping them.” She scowled in disgust. “What a fucking creep. He was gonna fuck up that chick’s reputation big time. Like, royally.”

Duncan was both repulsed and irritated. He turned to the grunt leaning against the door frame. “Go fuck him up some more.” He dictated

The grunt grinned. “With pleasure boss.” He left the room.

“Duncan.” Jack regained her leader’s attention. “She’s not the only one he’s done this too. He’s a fucking perv, dude. He has hella pictures of girls like this. I’m positive he has some sort of porn site with his photoshopped images. Reporter my ass.”

“Can you wipe his computer?” Duncan asked.

Jack nodded. “Yeah, that’s easy. I’ll make sure his shit can never be recovered.”

“Good. Let me know when it’s done.”

She saluted. “Aye aye captain.”

Duncan rolled his eyes and walked to the desk to take the camera, SD card and flash drive from Jack. He left the room and went downstairs. He leaned against the door frame and watched the reporter hunched over in a bloody form. He was a fucking mess. There wasn’t one ounce of skin that wasn’t covered in blood or bruises. Looks like they cut off a piece of his ear also. Duncan pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He took a drag and watched his men break his arm and a rib or two. Duncan chuckled and walked towards the front door.

That guy would think twice about his “career” choices. 

* * *

Courtney walked out of her Economics class the next day. She hoped she aced that test. If she didn’t then it would affect her grade and ruin her 5-year plan. It would set her back further to achieve her goal of running for office one day.

She sighed heavily. Her stress was getting worse. Tension in her muscles were so bad it was like a knotted necklace chain. It was gonna take a massive amount of time and energy to get them out. Anxiety was starting to suffocate her. She took a deep breath in attempt to relax. She needed coffee. Coffee would help.

“Hey Court!” Her best friend, Bridgette, ran towards her. Blonde ponytail bouncing in the wind, rocking her usual surfer girl look; Shorts, sweater and, of course, flip flops.

“Hey Bridgette.” Courtney greeted her friend.

“How was your class?”

Courtney huffed. “Annoying! We had a test, but I couldn’t concentrate very well! I was tired and stressed from this past week.”

“You’re tired? You usually get a good night sleep.”

“I stayed up late studying then got up early for a morning run.”

“You started running?” Bridgette sighed. “Please don’t tell me it’s because of your dad yet again.”

“Of course not!” Courtney denied. “It just helps me relieve some stress.”

Bridgette gave her a look. She knew she was lying. She gazed at the soft bruise on her face. She huffed but kept her mouth shut. There was no point in starting their daily conversation. Courtney would continue denying the reality of the situation as always.

Courtney proudly kept her head up. Acting like there wasn’t a bruise on her face. She’d concealed it with makeup and thought she did a fairly decent job (she had the practice) but Bridgette saw through it. She always did. 

“Hey Princess~”

Courtney gasped and stopped completely in her tracks. She saw the gang leader sitting on a tabletop with a cigarette in his hand and a smirk on his lips.

She wanted to continue her path and ignore him. She didn’t want to be seen talking to him, especially not with Bridgette there. However, there was a reason he was here, right? He never texted her back after he wished her a good night. Did he find the guy? Did he get the pictures? What happened? She wanted to know.

Duncan laughed at Courtney’s surprised face then nodded towards Bridgette. “Hey Bridge”

“Hey Duncan.” she greeted back.

The look on Courtney’s face was priceless. Duncan threw his head back and laughed at the utter confusion on her face.

“Y-you know him?” She asked her friend.

Bridgette offered her a small smile. “Yeah, he’s Geoff’s best friend. I’ve mentioned him to you before.” She arched a brow. “How do you know him?”

“I, um-” She tried to think of a lie.

“-Princess here stumbled into my alley.” Duncan smirked.

Bridgette gaped at them. “You found Duncan’s alley, Court?”

“It was an accident!” She huffed. She crossed her arms and glared at Duncan. “Why’re you here anyways?” She snapped.

Duncan bit into his cigarette and reached into his pocket to pull out an SD card in between his fingers. His smirk growing.

Courtney gasped, hiding her smile behind her hands. “You got it??”

“Got what?” Bridgette asked, looking at her friends skeptically. “What’s going on, Courtney?”

“It’s nothing, Bridge.”

The blonde threw her an unconvinced look.

Courtney sighed. She really had no intention of telling Bridgette about her mishap and Duncan. But of course, the Neanderthal had to show up _in public_ and ruin everything. Now that her best friend knew there was no getting out of it.

“I’ll tell you later.” The brunette huffed.

Bridgette arched a brow. “Promise?” 

“Yes, yes, I promise!”

Bridgette smiled. “Good. I’ll catch you at the shop.” She turned to the other. “See yea, Duncan.”

“Later Bridge.”

The blonde waved to both then walked away.

Courtney watched her go then returned her attention to the gang leader smirking with his cigarette between his lips. She wanted to slap that smug smile right off his face. With an irritated huff she approached him.

“That’s not a face you give someone who saved your big ass.” He flicked the bud onto the concrete.

Her face grew red in fury. “It’s not that big!”

Duncan laughed. “Oh yeah it is, babe.” He purred and wiggled his brows.

“Don’t call me that!” Courtney hissed. “It’s bad enough you call me “princess”! What are you even doing here, Duncan?”

“I thought I’d personally deliver the SD card for you.” He offered it to her.

All anger melted away and her face relaxed. She reached for the card and a huge grin appeared on her face. Duncan found himself blinking in disbelief. Given he’d only met her once before, he’d gotten to cold and angry vibe from her. Yet to see her smile in actual bliss left him dazed. She was beautiful when she actually smiled. Her teeth were perfectly straight pearls which held the gem’s shine. Her lips perfectly plump in that natural pinkish-brown shade of lipstick. And her eyes. Like the sun had melted the ice and now they were gleaming with beauty and life. He wanted to be consumed in those warm eyes. Let the night’s shadow fade from his bones and step into her sun and soak up her light. It was like her smile itself could end all the horrors of the world and world peace was actually achievable.

He cleared his throat and glanced away, composing himself.

“I can’t believe you actually got it.” She chimed. “Did you get the-”

He removed the camera from his neck (she now noticed) and offered it to her. “It’s all there.”

The happiness on her face drained instantly and anger reappeared again. “You looked at them!?”

“No! Sheesh, calm down, princess. My hacker, Jack, found the pics on his computer. She checked it all out.”

“She?”

“Short for Jacklyn. Before you get mad, let me ask; how else was I to find the right pictures? You said you didn’t want me to look so I didn’t. I had a _girl_ check since I figured they were naughty. Anyways, it was a good thing we found him. Jack says he was trying to make you slutty in photoshop. She said he was out to destroy your image.”

Courtney’s anger grew. “That son of a bitch!” She cursed. “I’ll make him pay for that!”

Duncan laughed. “You don’t have to worry about that, princess.” He grinned sadistically. “We took care of that.”

“Good!” She huffed. She met him in the eyes and asked, “Your hacker got rid of all the pictures, right?”

Duncan nodded. “She wiped his hard drive and broke his whole set up.”

“Good.” She repeated. She offered Duncan another warm smile. “Thank you, Duncan. You saved my reputation.”

“Not sure about that one, princess.” He flashed her a toothy smile. “I did my end of the bargain. Now it’s your turn.”

Courtney huffed. “Fine, Duncan. A deal is a deal. I’ll go on a date with you.” 

Although she wasn’t exactly pleased with the arrangement, they had a deal and Courtney was a woman of her word. She did, however, consider her first thought of turning him in to the police and shut down his gang but decided against it. He found the guy who took the pictures and deleted them before he could post them. He’d gone out of his way to make sure they were completely gone from the computer—wiped it— and didn’t look at them (to her knowledge anyways). He also got even with the guy from the sounds of it. He did his part and then some. He wasn’t totally an asshole. The least she could do was keep his hideout a secret. 

“Alright then.” He grinned. “I’m pretty busy for the next few weeks so how about the last Friday of the month?”

“Fine.” Courtney rolled her eyes and gave him a disgusted look. Like the very idea being seen in public with him repulsed her. 

He grinned then hopped off the table. “Then I’ll see you around, princess.” He winked at her then started walking away but stopped and glanced over his shoulder. “Oh, and don’t forget to keep your mouth shut about my hangout.” He smirked and showcased a thumb drive. “I have those pictures just in case.”

Never mind, he was an asshole!


	3. Chapter 3

“Why didn’t you tell me, Court?” Bridgette asked her friend.

Courtney huffed and drank her latte. The two currently sat at their favorite coffee shop. They always came after their classes ended. It was close to their campus, so a lot of students came to study; much like them. It was a cute cozy rustic-like place. Their drinks and baked treats were surprisingly good for their cheap prices.

Her brown eyes shifted to her friend’s green. “Because the situation was out of my control! Which made it all the more embarrassing!”

Bridgette rolled her eyes. Her best friend could be so extra sometimes. “You are such a control freak, Court.” She smiled softly. “You know you can talk to me. That’s what friends are for right?”

Courtney wasn’t particularly good at making friends. She was hot headed, stubborn, argumentative, competitive and a perfectionist. Most people couldn’t handle all that in one and ended the friendship. Bridgette was the one who always stuck by her side.

“I know.” She replied, taking a sip of her drink. 

Bridgette took a sip of her frap. “Where do you think he’s gonna take you?” She wondered aloud.

“Probably somewhere expensive and popular for everyone to see us together. He’s going to totally ruin my reputation!” She scoffed. “He’ll probably make me pay the bill too.”

Bridgette frowned. “You know, Courtney, if he wanted to ruin your reputation, he would’ve let the creep upload the pics.”

“Then why else would he want a date?”

Bridgette smiled. “Probably because he thinks you’re pretty.”

Again, she scoffed and shook her head. “He said I’m hot with a nice ass.”

Bridgette rolled her eyes. “Duncan can be an asshole, but I know he will treat you to a nice date.”

This time Courtney rolled her eyes. “I doubt a criminal could treat me to anything nice.”

They dropped the conversation and began working on their assignments.

An hour passed and they decided to take a break from studying. They ordered something to munch on and stretched. They engaged in light conversation until they overheard the girls beside them mutter about the “hot guy at the counter”. The girls followed their gaze to what had to be the most gorgeous man they’d ever seen. He was the embodiment of tall, dark, and handsome. He had a rectangle facial shape, fine and carved to perfection with skin as smooth as velvet. He had thick dark kissable lips. And he had the prettiest blue eyes. They were like the Hawaiian waters. Majestic and clear. His dark brown hair layered to the middle of his neck. He sported a military green V-neck which disclosed his nice chiseled pecks. His shirt acted more like a layer of skin than article of clothing. Every fine, strong muscle revealed like a wet tee. He was ripped. Beautifully so. His ass was nice too. It filled his baggy teal jeans and the girls could only imagine it to be perfectly sculpted like a statue from a Greek sculptor. Even his feet in flip flops were perfectly pedicured.

Oh, he was gorgeous. No wonder the girls were swooning over him. 

“Whoa that guy is hot.” Bridgette noted. 

“Oh wow.” Courtney agreed, her eyes absorbing the other’s fit frame. A light blush on her cheeks when the gorgeous man caught her gaze.

“I wonder who he is.” Bridgette wondered. She glanced at Courtney’s red cheeks then at the man turning his gaze from her. She smirked. “Go talk to him.” She nodded towards him.

“What? No way! I’m not gonna talk to him! I need to study! Not get distracted by some eye candy.” Her eyes flickered to the guy for a moment then returned to her homework. 

“What about Duncan~?”

“What about him?” She replied but it was more like a snap.

“He’s pretty hot. Maybe not as hot as that guy over there or my Geoff but he’s good looking.”

Courtney scoffed. “He’s a Neanderthal gang leader.” She glared at her friend. “I know what you’re trying to do, Bridgette. It’s not going to work.”

Bridgette laughed. “Alright alright.”

They finished their study session in somewhat peace. Courtney’s phone went off every minute. At first, she ignored it when she saw the name light up on her phone. But after about ten minutes of ignoring him, he started blowing up her phone until she responded. Bridgette suppressed a giggle. 

The session finally ended and the two parted ways. Bridgette left to meet up with Geoff. Courtney said her goodbyes to her friend and walked to the gym.

Courtney spent three hours at the gym, pushing herself against fatigue. She wanted to lose weight before her father decided to strike her for shaming his image again. That just made her worry more about her date with Duncan. Being seen in public with that criminal was sure to ruin Courtney’s reputation and disgrace her father’s image. His wrath was something she feared, and his punishment was something she deserved. She deserved to be hit and beaten for those pictures. Had she been aware of the man tailing her she wouldn’t be in this situation. 

Courtney made it home late that evening and once again found it empty of any house staff. She glanced at the foyer table and found a note:

_Out of town._

That was it. 

She sighed and walked upstairs to take a shower. When she was clean, she walked to her room and grabbed pajamas bottoms and a tank top. She blow dried her hair, went downstairs and made a salad for dinner. She ate in the silence. It would’ve been eerie to anyone else, but Courtney was used to an empty home. She was used to the aching loneliness and unwanted desire. At least her father left her a note this time.

Courtney rinsed and placed her dishes in the dishwasher then decided on watching a little television before studying. That was thrown out the window when there was nothing but depressing shows and movies about families on. She ended up hugging her knees and subconsciously crying during the movie about a father searching everywhere for his missing daughter. She knew deep down her father would never go to those lengths to find her. 

Her phone vibrated. She jolted in surprise but was grateful for the distraction. She hoped it was Bridgette. She needed someone to talk to. But it wasn’t. It was Duncan. 

**Duncan: hey princess ;)**

Courtney rolled her eyes. 

**Courtney: What do you want?**

**Duncan: Geoff’s throwing a party tonight. You should come.**

**Courtney: I don’t do parties.**

**Duncan: surprise there. Too uptight to have fun.**

**Courtney: I am not uptight!! I can have fun! I am LOADS OF FUN!!**

**Duncan: LOL yeah okay. Come to Geoff’s party then.**

**Courtney: I’m busy.**

**Duncan: busy being uptight?**

**Courtney: Ugh! I’m not having this conversation anymore. Goodnight Duncan.**

She huffed. There was absolutely no way she was going to Geoff’s party. They’re always out of control and something always ends up happening. From what she heard anyways. But...maybe she wouldn’t be lonely? No, no. Everyone was drunk and crazy. She didn’t like being around drunkards. Plus, Duncan was there, and he was the last person she wanted to see. 

Her phone vibrated again. 

**Duncan: soooo what are you going to community college for anyways?**

**Courtney: Why do you care?**

**Duncan: just making conversation, princess.**

Courtney sighed. 

**Courtney: If you must know, I’m working on my undergraduate to get into law school.**

**Duncan: how fitting for you.**

**Duncan: So when you’re a lawyer you’ll represent me and get me off prison sentences ;)**

**Courtney: Ha! As if! You’ve probably already been to prison, haven’t you?**

**Duncan: yup**

**Courtney: Not surprised! For what? Gang activities? Murder? Rape?**

**Duncan: sheesh princess you think so low of me you actually think I’d rape anyone?**

**Courtney: How would I know? I don’t know you, Duncan.**

**Duncan: Well you’re getting to know me now.**

**Courtney: Fair point.**

**Duncan: ;)**

**Duncan: Theft. Got caught stealing from some rich guy. I was recently arrested for possession of marijuana.**

**Courtney: I’m surprised it was stealing and not for leading gang activities**

**Duncan: Cops dont know I’m the leader.**

**Courtney: I could easily turn you in you know.**

**Duncan: Not when I can blackmail you, princess ;)**

**Courtney: Ugh! You’re the worst!**

**Duncan: Sure am but you love it.**

**Courtney: I certainly do not! Why am I even continuing this conversation!?**

**Duncan: Cause you dig me ;)**

**Courtney: You’re unbelievable!**

Courtney cursed and screamed her frustration into a nearby pillow. Duncan was so infuriating! She marched up to her room and threw her phone on the bed. She went to the bathroom and started the nightly routine. When she was finished, she set an alarm and climbed into bed and turned off the light. 

She slept for two hours when her phone vibrated again. She stirred awake and glanced at her phone, thinking maybe her father decided to text her good night from wherever he was. Of course, he didn’t. He didn’t call or leave a message. She frowned and felt the abandonment and sorrow brew. 

No, the text wasn’t from her father but from Duncan. 

**Duncan: Goodnight Princess.**

Courtney huffed but a small smile spread on her lips. She’d never admit it, not even to herself, but she was thankful for the text. 

**Courtney: Goodnight Duncan.**

* * *

A week passed and Courtney kept herself busy. After her classes she’d go to the coffee shop with or without Bridgette. Afterwards, she’d go to the gym and work out until her body couldn’t push any further. She knew she was forcing too much on her body. She wasn’t eating anything but a single salad to eat and water. She gave herself no room to rest. Fear was her motivation to continue through the pain.

It was Thursday afternoon and she’d just finished studying at the coffee shop. She was alone again today. Bridgette and Geoff were going shopping for their new place. She didn’t mind. It helped her concentrate on her studies. She walked out of the café and made towards the usual trek to the gym. Her body ached badly, and she felt a little woozy and weak. She shook it off and drank some water. She wasn’t weak. No, of course not. Courtney Van Der Graaf wasn’t weak! Her body was just accommodating to the new life change. That’s all.

The brunette sighed and drank some more water then continued her path until she reached the crosswalk. She stood beside others and waited for the light to change. Courtney glanced at her phone and found no new text messages. She didn’t really expect any. She wasn’t popular, after all. She did get a notification from her father’s Twitter stating he was in New York City having lunch with the mayor. Well, at least she knew where he was now.

Courtney sighed sadly and put her phone in her bag. She glanced up at the unchanged light and huffed. She glanced around the busy downtown area. Lots of people out and about. Most on their phones. Eyes either glued to the screen or to their ears. She glanced up at the clear sunny day. The warmth brought a small smile to her lips. She glimpsed back at the light, waiting impatiently for it to turn when something caught her attention.

Not too far from her, near a flower shop, a group of men with hoods and beanies were standing around, looking out of place. They all dressed in loose, baggy clothing. They had long hair and tattoos on the sides of their necks. They had trouble written all over. Courtney was about to just mind her own business when a motorcycle pulled up to them. The biker had their full attention. They waited until he turned his bike off and remove his helmet. Even if she were colorblind, she would’ve recognized that green mohawk anywhere.

“Duncan?” She mumbled to herself. “What is he doing?”

Duncan got off his bike and approached them, conversing with them. What was Duncan talking to them for? They were already shady to begin but now this was suspicious. What was he up to? She watched Duncan follow them into the alley.

Her curiosity got the better of her. As soon as the light turned green, she walked across the walk and over to the flower shop. She pretended to admire the flowers outside and watched the group of men walk down the alleyway. A couple thugs glanced back, making sure they weren’t being followed. Something illegal was definitely taking place. Her common sense was telling her to forget about the whole thing. Red flags waving in front of her face, but her curiosity was in control. She would just peek then leave. That was it.

Courtney waited until they all disappeared into a red brick building at the end. She carefully treaded down the alley, making sure no one was around and if they were, she was hidden. She practically tip toed towards the red building. Her heart was racing. It was almost exhilarating. The danger of being caught was still terrorizing but this sneaking around was an unknown type of high. She managed to pull herself together, however, this was not the time. She needed to keep a clear head.

She managed to reach the abandoned brick building but quickly hid behind an abandoned dumpster when she saw two guys with guns guarding the dented door. The high was gone in a heartbeat and fear took over. They were mean looking guys. Strong, tough, and intimidating. They meant business. Her common sense pleaded with her to turn back but again, she listened to her curiosity. She stealthily snaked around the dumpster to the side building. She avoided the glass bottles and other noisy objects lying on the ground. Courtney noticed a crate she could stand on and peer into the window. She walked over to it, covering her nose at the foul stench of the sewer below her feet, and climbed on top of the crate. She peered into the window (amazed she could see through it) and saw Duncan talking to a guy with dirty blond hair slicked over the side. She didn’t know what they were talking about, but she could see a pile of white bricks beside the dirty blond.

Cocaine.

It was a drug deal.

She gasped into her hand and looked closer into the window for a better look.

Duncan walked up to the bricks and held one in his hand while the blond spoke to him. Duncan turned to one of the men behind him and started talking to him. Courtney realized he was part of Duncan’s gang when he removed his hood and a green bandana was wrapped around his head. Duncan gave him something she couldn’t see then he walked away. Duncan and another gang member followed one of the thugs into a back room.

Courtney decided she’d seen enough. It was time to get out of here. She was about to step down when she felt lightheaded. She lost her balance and fell. She hit her head against the building behind her and landed on some broken glass.

She hardly had any time to react when a voice said, “Well, well, what have we here?”

The two guards aimed their guns at her but the bigger of the two slowly lowered his when he saw Courtney. He grinned a nasty grin and approached her. Courtney stared at him like a deer in the headlights. He grabbed her arm. She hissed at the pain as he hoisted her up. He got in her face and his eyes flickered up and down her body.

“Looks like we got a little rat in the gutter.” The guard behind him said.

“Yeah but she’s more like a little mouse. A cute little mouse.”

The guard behind rolled his eyes. “If you’re not gonna shoot her then take her to the boss.”

The one crushing her arm pulled her closer to his face. She couldn’t decide which was worse, his bad breath or the sewer. “I guess we better see what the boss decides. Maybe he will keep you as a little pet. He’s been needing a new plaything.” He laughed maliciously.

He yanked her out of the alley. She still hadn’t recovered from her fall or lightheadedness and now she was jerked around like a rag doll.

“Aye boss!” The guard boomed as they entered through the dented door. He held Courtney’s arm up. “Look what I found!”

The blond man Duncan was talking to, turned his attention towards them. “Who do you have there?”

The guard pulled Courtney to the blond until she was almost face to face with him. She stared at him with her big brown eyes and he grinned at her.

“Well, you sure are cute.” His cold blue eyes flickered up and down her body. “Nice.” He complimented her. He gripped her chin. “I could have fun with you.”

She finally managed to pull out of her lightheaded state and glared at him. “Let go of me!” She glanced at both the blond and the guard still holding her. “You too, you oaf!”

The blond chuckled. “Feisty.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. “I like feisty.”

“Seems to be the type you criminals like.” She retorted.

His grin grew as he stared at her. She could see something dark and twisted gleaming in her eyes. She found herself truly terrified to know what secrets were held behind those eyes. “Normally-“ his voice low and venomous. “-I would kill anyone who witnessed a drug deal. Know what I would do? Slit them open from here-“ He placed his finger on her bottom lip then slowly trailed down her chin and throat. “-to here and watch them bleed out. Since you’re pretty and-“ He glanced down her body again. A chill went down her spine. “-curvy. I’m just gonna torture you in the best and worst way imaginable.” He leaned forward in what looked to be an attempt to kiss her.

Thankfully, his lips never touched hers.

“Let her go!” A voice snarled.

Courtney was never so happy to hear Duncan’s voice then that moment.

The blond turned to Duncan. “Do you know her, Duncan?”

“She’s with me.” He snapped back.

“She is? Part of your gang? And here I thought you trusted me.”

“No, she’s my girlfriend.” Duncan was quick with his lie. Had Courtney known the truth she would’ve believe him.

“Your girlfriend?” The blond turned to Courtney who was nodding furiously. He turned back to Duncan. “Is she really your girlfriend, Duncan? Or are you just trying to protect this pretty babe in hopes she’ll sleep with you?”

“I’m his girlfriend!” Courtney played along. “I-I just wanted to see what was taking him so long!” She glared at Duncan. “The restaurant isn’t going to hold our reservations for much longer!”

The blond studied her a moment. Searching for lies in her eyes. She held his gaze and didn’t back down.

“You know how I like doing business, Duncan.” The blond said after deciding to believe their lie.

“Yeah, me too. Will you let her go already?” Duncan demanded.

The blond nodded at the guard who released her. She began feeling lightheaded again and lost her balance. Duncan quickly caught her and noticed the blood on her arms. He glowered at the guard. “What the fuck did you do to her?” He snarled like a feral wolf.

“Hey, I didn’t do shit to her. She was like that when I found her on the ground.” The guard answered.

“Goddammit, princess.” He said through his teeth. He pulled her into his arms and held her protectively. “Next time I tell you to wait for me; I mean it!”

Courtney was about to retort back but decided against it. The eyes on her was too much and she just wanted to get out of there. “You said you wouldn’t be long.” She replied instead. She leaned into his chest, ignoring the pain in her arms and allowed the embrace and safety of his strong arms to enclose around her.

“Well then Duncan, I believe our business is done.” He nodded towards Courtney. “She won’t be a problem, now will she?” His eyes fixated on her. He was threatening her.

Duncan’s hold on Courtney tightened. “No and there better not be one either.” The gang leader replied with the same cold look but spoke with venom. His threat in plain sight.

The two bosses challenged each other in a staring contest until the blond spoke after a long silent pause. “No, there won’t be. Just leave your girlfriend at home or next time I won’t let her off so easily.”

Duncan continued glowering. They were like two wolves fighting over an injured deer. “My boys here will finish up. Let’s go, princess.”

Duncan turned her away and the two left the building. Courtney was relieved to be out of that situation. When they were halfway down the alley, away from the other guard, Duncan finally addressed her. “What the fuck are you doing here, Courtney? And what the fuck happened to your arms?”

“I should ask you the same thing!” She snapped back and removed herself from his hold. She noticed her blood had gotten on his shirt.

“I was doing some business if it’s all the same to you!” 

“A drug deal!”

Duncan rolled his eyes. “So what?”

“It’s illegal!”

“That’s what you do in a gang, princess! You do illegal shit! Don’t act like your high and mighty! Most of my cliental are fucking rich people.” He snarled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “You don’t even know how lucky you are that Rex let you go. He doesn’t fuck around when it comes to coke deals. You could’ve seriously gotten killed or worse with the way he was looking at you. You accused _me_ of rape and murder but _he’s_ the one to do it. Fuck.” He took a long drag of his cigarette.

Courtney held herself despite her bleeding arms. She thought back to the words the one named Rex said to her and how dark his eyes were when he looked at her like a piece of meat. She believed Duncan’s words.

After a moment he looked at her bleeding arms. “What the fuck happened to your arms?”

“Oh, I got dizzy and fell onto some glass.”

He arched a brow. “You were dizzy? You okay?” He looked her over “You look like you’ve lost some weight since I last saw you.”

“I’m fine.” She replied. She glanced back at the red building. “He won’t come after me, will he?”

“No” He smirked at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “You’re official Killer Skullz property now, princess. No one is gonna fuck with you.”

Courtney scoffed. “I am not property of your gang!”

“Princess, you should be honored. No one is gonna fuck with you now that they think you’re part of the biggest gang in town!”

Courtney rolled her eyes and shoved Duncan off her again. “That’s the last thing I am!” 

She marched towards the alley exit. Duncan continued walking beside her. She glanced sideways at him then sighed. “Thank you, for all that.”

“Don’t mention it.” Duncan replied. “And don’t do that shit again. Seriously.” He warned her. His teal eyes glanced at her arms. “There’s glass sticking out of your arms. You’re gonna need stitches.”

“I’m fine, Duncan.”

“Princess, I know my battle wounds and you’ve got some there. You need stitches. You should probably get that lightheaded thing checked out too.”

Courtney shook her head. “No, I’ll just clean it up. I need to go to the gym.”

Duncan gave her a serious look. “Is that why you’re lightheaded? Are you pushing yourself too hard?”

“It’s none of your business!”

Duncan rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, if you don’t want to tell me then whatever” He stared at her. “But you _need_ to get to a hospital.”

“No, I-“

“Courtney, just do it for me, okay? As your way of thanking me for saving your ass back there.”

Courtney huffed. She felt like a child throwing a tantrum. She really didn’t want to go to the hospital and have the media eat this up, but Duncan was right. Her wound needed stitches and she owed Duncan that at least. He had saved her from a fate worse than death.

“Alright, I’ll go.” She agreed.

“Good.”

They reached his motorcycle where he opened his “trunk” and pulled out a first aid kit. “Let me get the glass out and patch you up before we go to the hospital.”

“We?”

“Yeah, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“I am perfectly capable of getting there on my own.”

“Humor me.” Was all he said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. “Hold still.” He pulled out tweezers and examined her arm.

“Should I even bother asking why you have a first-aid kit?” she asked him as he started to work on her arm.

“You already know the answer.” He answered.

She watched him work. “How often do you use it?”

“Depends on the activity. Some weeks only once. Some weeks once a day. Just depends.”

Courtney watched him remove a huge chunk of glass out of her skin. She winced. “Ouch”

“My bad. Yeah this will need stitches for sure.”

“I’m surprised you don’t know how to stitch someone up.”

“Oh, I do.” He smirked at her. “Don’t want to scar your pretty skin.”

She rolled her eyes. “Better to let the professionals do it anyways.”

Duncan pulled out the last piece of glass from her right arm. He pulled out the gauze bandage roll and wrapped it around her arm then moved to the next arm to extract the glass.

“That one wasn’t too bad.” He said wrapping her other arm up. “Alright, those will help stop the blood for a bit. Let’s get you to the hospital.”

Courtney glanced at her bandaged arms. “Thanks, Duncan.”

“Don’t make it a habit, princess. I like my girls without scars.” He winked.

“I’m not your girl!” She snapped back.

Duncan laughed and walked towards his bike. He climbed over and held up his helmet. “Hop on.”

“I’m not getting on that death machine!”

Duncan rolled his eyes. “How else are we going to get to the hospital?”

“I told you I am perfectly capable of making it there on my own!”

“Courtney, just get on the bike. We will get to the hospital faster if you spend less time arguing and more time listening. I’m not going to let you go on your own when you’re lightheaded and bleeding.”

Courtney just asked, “Why do you even care?”

“You owe me a date.” He winked. “Hop on.”

She thought about it for a moment. “What if I fall off the bike?”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know?” she demanded.

“I won’t let you, alright? Will you just get on already?” he was growing impatient.

Courtney sighed and approached the bike. He helped her climb behind him. He started the bike. “Hold on to me as tight as you can. If you feel lightheaded tap me.” He revved his bike and started to pull into the street.

Courtney panicked. She quickly put the helmet on and clung onto Duncan as he drove off. She screamed and held him tighter. She closed her eyes and hid her face in his back.

“It’s not scary, princess.”

“Easy for you to say!” She replied.

Duncan laughed and glanced over his shoulder. He smirked, watching her freak out of something so invigorating. He wasn’t complaining. A hot chick was hugging him. He could feel her tits pushed up against his back. His dick throbbed at the thought of her soft breasts pushed against his side. Duncan thought back to the warehouse. How nice she felt wrapped in his arms. She just felt...right. Like a perfect puzzle piece.

They reached the hospital in a matter of time. Courtney thankfully didn’t feel lightheaded on their trip. Duncan pulled up in the handicap spot like an ass.

“I’m just dropping you off.” He said when she lectured him. “I gotta get back to business.” He said as she climbed off.

“You mean your _drug_ deal.” Courtney sneered as she returned the helmet.

“Yeah.” He grinned at her. “I told you I didn’t need drugs or money, baby.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Fine, princess.” He winked.

She scoffed and turned towards the hospital but stopped and turned to face Duncan. His eyes were on her, but they weren’t lingering on any part of her body just her eyes. There was no smirk or hunger in his gaze. Instead concern gleamed in those pretty teal eyes of his. She held his gaze for a moment. Just soaking in the lagoon’s gems. Her heart fluttered and she found her cheeks heating up. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and muttered a quick “Thank you” again and walked away.

Duncan smiled as she walked away. He waited until she entered the hospital doors before, he drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Courtney entered the hospital just as she promised. However, during the examination she fainted and was rushed to the ER. When she came to, the doctor informed what happened. Her blood pressure was low, her body was weak from pushing her muscles, and she was malnourished. She would have to stay for a couple days to rest and get healthy.

The hospital called her father, but he didn’t answer. When they called Bridgette, she was there in a heartbeat. The hospital staff briefed Bridgette while Courtney was unconscious. She wasn’t happy to hear her best friend was starving herself. Even more so when Courtney explained the reason. Then add the stitches for a full-on lecture. Courtney kept most of what happened to herself. She didn’t want Bridgette to know about the drug deal and the threats of rape from the dealer. She didn’t need to make Bridgette worry any more than she already was. Instead, she said she took a shortcut to the gym and fell on glass.

Later on in the day Courtney asked again for the hospital staff to call her father. They informed her he hung up shortly after he answered. Courtney dared to hope her father was so worried he hung up and rushed to the hospital, but he didn’t. He didn’t care enough to come or even call.

A week passed when Courtney was healthy enough to be discharged. Courtney was told not to go to the gym until her strength returned. The doctor was nice enough to give her a list of healthy meals she could make to lose weight. Bridgette picked her up from the hospital and stayed the night at her house. Her friend made her some pasta to eat while they watched sappy rom coms. Courtney was grateful Bridgette was with her. It was what she needed to keep her depression and loneliness at bay.

The brunette chose to return to volunteering instead of going to the gym after studying. It had been awhile since she volunteered, and it would be a good distraction from the void in her heart.

Courtney met with her volunteering team. The day’s project was to scrub off graffiti and other vandalism at the local park. She was excited. Volunteering always made her feel better about everything. Courtney picked up her spray bottle and brush scrub then selected the biggest graffiti marking to work on. She heard someone come beside and work next to her. She turned to thank the person only to discover it was the gang leader himself.

“Duncan!? What are you doing here?” She demanded.

“Helping you with the graffiti.” He smirked.

She scoffed. “Shouldn’t you be _making_ them instead of cleaning them?”

His grin grew and he gestured to the piece they were working on. “Yep. In fact, this is my handiwork.”

She peered back. She didn’t even realize it was a Killer Skullz logo.

“Looks like you’re drawn to me even when I’m not around.” Duncan flirted. He wiggled his brows at her.

She glared back. “I am not! If anything, I’m disgusted! That’s why I chose to clean it up!” 

“You tell yourself that, princess.” Duncan laughed. His teal eyes flickered to her arms. He noticed the barely visible lines on her skin. “Your arms look good. Stitches healed nicely.”

Courtney disregarded his last sentence and continued scrubbing off the graffiti. “What are you even doing here, Duncan?”

“Community service, babe.”

“I don’t peg you for the type to do community service. Especially if it’s cleaning up your own mess.” She glanced sideways at him.

“You’re right. I have 150 hours left of community service.” He sprayed the remover and started scrubbing.

She threw him a look.

“Remember when I told you I was recently arrested? Judge decided on community service instead of jail.”

“How lucky for you.” Courtney replied sarcastically.

“I’d say so.” He smirked and leaned closer to her. He flashed her a flirtatious smile. _Wow, he has nice teeth._ “I get to work with you.”

Courtney blushed and turned away to hide it, but Duncan saw. His smile became genuine.

The brunette finally managed to cool her face and turned to watch Duncan. She hadn’t realized his attire. He was in a black tank top and baggy shorts. Her eyes glazed over Duncan’s form. He sure had a nice build. He had a strong upper body. His shoulders were broad, and his arms were strong and defined. She'd felt the muscle when he held her the other week but seeing it was a different thing. Her face was reddening again. She bit her lip and watched his muscles flex. She noticed his right arm had a sleeve of tattoos. Mostly with skulls and other death icons. She rolled her eyes but then found a tattoo unlike the others on his bicep. It was an angel hugging two hearts with roses portraying around her. Outlining the portrait were the words: _Your wings were ready, but our hearts were not._ She looked back at Duncan and wondered who he lost to get that tattoo. She didn’t ask despite her curiosity. Maybe she’d ask him another time but not now. Instead she focused back on his arms and how strong they were. She looked away again and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Duncan smiled at her reaction.

They scrubbed in silence for a few moments before Duncan broke it. “So, you do this kinda shit often?”

“What?”

“Scrub graffiti or are you on community service too?” he joked.

She threw him a look. “Of course not! I’m volunteering. I do it regularly.”

“I haven’t seen you at the pre-meetings before.”

“If you must know I’m taking a break from the gym to do volunteer work again.”

“Good. You don’t need to lose weight.” He winked. “You look good to me.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled. “Oh goodie.”

Duncan laughed.

To Courtney’s surprise, Duncan was actually pleasant to be around. He was still annoying and aggravating but she found his company welcoming. They stayed together, scrubbing off the graffiti, picking up garbage and collecting broken playground equipment. 

After an hour and a half, they were allowed a twenty-minute break. Duncan grabbed two waters and brought one to Courtney then sat beside her on the park bench. They drank almost half their water then relaxed and enjoyed the warm weather.

“I hope all this hard work has taught you a lesson.” Courtney said.

Duncan was soaking up some sun. His eyes were closed, and his hands were behind his head. He asked, “And what’s that, princess?”

“Not to vandalize anymore, obviously!”

He chuckled and opened his eyes to smirk at her. “I think I’m going to keep doing it.”

She gaped at him. “Duncan! Look at all the people and the effort we put into scrubbing them off! It’s not easy work!”

“Yeah but I get to hang out with you.” he winked.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. He glanced at her cleavage showing from her pink shirt.

“Duncan!”

He laughed. “Can’t help it, princess. You got some nice jugs there.”

She scoffed. She quickly switched to placing her hands on her hips. “I’m being serious here!”

Duncan sighed heavily and wished he could have a cigarette. He glanced at her and said, “Courtney, we show our dominance by tagging. Other gangs know not to fuck with our territory.”

“That’s ridiculous.” 

Duncan shrugged. “It’s true. There’s other gangs out there and they want to make this city their property.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “Just think of us protecting the little people.”

“Hardly! You deal with drugs, beat up and steal! I’ve heard stories where they found evidence of your gang torturing and murdering people.”

Duncan sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, careful not to mess with his mohawk. “We do bad stuff, I admit. We steal, deal and hurt people. I’m not a good guy, princess but there’s worse gangs out there. Ones that actually torture, murder and rape pretty girls like you.”

“Like Rex?” Courtney bit her lip. She still shivered from how the drug dealer looked and spoke to her.

Duncan nodded. His arm tightened around her shoulder. “Yeah, like Rex.”

Courtney subconsciously scooted closer to Duncan. She realized after a moment she was cuddling with Duncan and quickly snapped out of it. She removed herself from his embrace, drank the rest of the water then decided to get back to work. 

Duncan found himself wondering if the gang talk scared her. Probably. He spoke the truth when he said he wasn’t a good guy. Truth was he had tortured people before. He and his gang had killed people. Usually rival gangs. He refrained from killing innocent people for personal reasons but that didn’t mean he didn’t rough them up.

The gang leader glanced over at Courtney and watched her. She was something else, but she was interesting. She was challenging. She was irritating at times, but he thirsted for her. Like a vampire catching scent of delicious blood. Wanting to taste her. Wanting to know her. He found himself smiling. He liked her and things were starting to bloom between them. He could feel it.

She glanced over her shoulder and gave him a look. He laughed and went to join her.

Another hour and a half passed, and they were done for the day. They huddled around the park entrance where the lead volunteer thanked and praised them for their hard work. After a long speech about working together to clean up the city, they were free to leave. Duncan followed Courtney out of the park. His hand wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her into him.

“Need a ride, princess?” he asked her.

She shrugged his arm off. “On your metal death trap? No way. Not ever again.”

“Oh, come on~! You had fun.” 

“No, I didn’t!”

“You didn’t have a chance to enjoy it after what happened. Take another ride with me and I promise you will love it.”

“No, thank you. I’d rather walk home.”

She walked past his motorcycle, but he kept following her. “Why are you walking anyways? Shouldn’t you have a limo or chauffeur?”

“I like to walk.”

Duncan glanced at her wedges. “In those?”

“Yes, in these!”

He eyed her suspiciously. Something wasn’t adding up. Why would a billionaire allow his daughter to walk around without any chauffeur or bodyguards? Courtney wasn’t as well-known as her father, but people still knew of her. Anyone could grab her and use her for ransom. Did she have secret services or something? None of his members reported anything suspicious when they watched her, and they knew what to look for. It was puzzling and didn't make sense.

“I’ll walk with you then.”

“I am perfectly capable of walking by myself!” She snapped. “I don’t need a babysitter or a bodyguard!”

Duncan held his hands up in surrender. “Alright princess, I get it.” He flashed her a smirk. “Gonna volunteer with me tomorrow?”

“We’ll see.” She flashed him a coy smile as she walked away. 

_She just flirted with me_ He thought, and a smile grew wider on his lips. He stared after her. Watching her hips sway. She glanced back and yelled at him not to watch her ass.

He laughed. “She digs me.”

* * *

Courtney did, in fact, return the next day to volunteer. And every day after.

Duncan waited for her at the entrance of the park, school, or wherever they were meeting. When he saw her approaching a giant grin plastered on his face. 

She’d smirk at him and ask, “Did you miss me, Duncan?”

To which he always replied with, “I think you’re the one who missed me, princess.”

Then playful banter followed as they walked to their group and listened to the tasks to be done. Courtney and Duncan always paired together. They were a good team when they didn’t bicker. They made their work a competition which sped up the process.

The brunette found herself going home each day with a smile on her face. Spending time with Duncan wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. Despite his mean, sarcastic demeanor and punk-ish appearance he was a decent guy. He still got on her nerves and made her want to smack the shit out of him, but he filled the loneliness inside her.

Courtney sat at the coffee shop after her class. Bridgette had plans with Geoff, so Courtney was alone for this session. It was fine. She would finish her homework then meet with her volunteer group. A small smile grew on her lips.

A cup appeared before her which caused her to jump with a start. She glanced up to see the tall, dark, and handsome man from before standing before her.

Oh. Oh, he was even hotter up close.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He offered a smile. His voice was like rich chocolate she wanted to melt in. It gave her goosebumps. “I just noticed you were alone today.”

She arched a brow and gave him a look. “Excuse me?”

“That came off creepy, didn’t it? I just meant I see you here every time I come in with your blonde friend. You’re a regular?”

“Obviously if you see me every time.” She replied sarcastically and gestured to her books and papers. “I come here to study.” 

The god-like man chuckled and gave her a flirtatious grin. “You’re feisty. I like feisty.”

Courtney resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Seemed all men lately liked her feistiness. However, she was intrigued with this guy. Mr. Gorgeous had come into the shop many times, like he stated, but each time he was seen sitting with other girls. He never once approached her before. So why now?

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while.” Mr. Gorgeous confessed.

“Is that so? And why is that?” She inquired suspiciously.

“Because you’re pretty.”

Courtney leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Her suspicion remained on her face. “There’s lots of other pretty girls in here. In fact, you always find one to sit with.”

He smiled. Oh wow, his teeth were like perfect pearls. They were almost blinding. “So, then you’ve noticed me too.”

“It’s hard to concentrate when the room is talking about you.” She replied coldly.

His smile grew. “You’re different from other girls I’ve talked to. You’re observant, feisty, and smart.”

“Oh, please, you don’t even know me.”

“I’d like to. I actually wanted to ask you out on a date.” He smiled confidently.

“You don’t even know my name.”

He gave her a flirtatious look. “Feel free to tell me. I will wait all day if I have to.”

A smile came on her own lips. She rolled her eyes. “It’s Courtney.”

“I’m Justin.” He took her hand and pressed those luscious lips on them. “So, Courtney, will you go on a date with me?”

A blush crept on Courtney’s face. She couldn’t help it. She didn’t usually fall for crap like this but there was something about Justin. He was enticing and intriguing. And fuck was he good looking. She was rarely asked on dates and even rarer when the guy was a 1000/10. What the heck? Justin seemed decent enough. She deserved to go on a date. Surely, her father would approve of someone like this gorgeous guy too.

“Okay, Justin. I’ll go on a date with you.”

Justin beamed. “You will? Sweet!”

They exchanged numbers and Justin informed her he’d pick her up at her place Friday. He flashed her another smile then walked out of the coffee shop. Courtney found herself grinning. She was suddenly way too excited to concentrate on studying. She collected her things and shoved them into her bag. She quickly sped out of the coffee shop and made her way towards the other park they were meeting to volunteer.

*********************************************

Courtney and Duncan worked together to clean up more graffiti from the school walls. She was in a playful mood. She was more receptive towards Duncan’s flirts and flirted back more than before.

She hummed as she washed the vandalism. A wide smile on her face.

“You’re in a good mood today, princess.” He noted. 

“That I am.” She sighed happily. “I haven’t felt like this in a long time.”

He smiled at her. “What’s the occasion?”

“Well, if you must know, Duncan.” She replied playfully. “I have a date Friday.”

His smile dropped immediately. “You have a date? With who?”

She shrugged as if it was nothing “Just a very hot regular at the coffee shop Bridgette and I go to study.”

“Some random ass guy just asked you to go on a date?” Duncan’s whole demeanor dropped. His jaw clenched. He glared at the wall and scrubbed roughly. “Do you even know the fuck?”

Her demeanor dropped too. She glared at him. “What does that matter?”

“He could be a fucking pyscho or something. Come on, Courtney. What guy just goes up to women and asks them for dates anymore?”

“Clearly not you! That’s right; you blackmail women into dates!” She snapped.

He pointed a finger at her. “I made a deal with you!”

“And that’s any better? You’re going about how he’s some random guy but so are you! You’re a _gang_ _leader_ for fuck’s sake!” She huffed. 

“Yeah, but I want a date with _you_! Not a date with your fucking money like this asshole wants.”

“You’re unbelievable! There isn’t anything between us! We’re not a couple! I can go on dates if I want to and I’m going to!” She snarled and threw down her cleaning supplies on the ground and stormed off.

“Have fun on your date, princess! Hopefully, you get further than just ordering a fucking salad before you figure out the truth!”

* * *

Courtney didn’t return to volunteer. Instead, she signed up for random activities at the college. Reading to the elderly, volunteering at a soup kitchen and etcetera. Anything to keep her mind off Duncan.

Duncan never texted her nor she to him. She was still livid about what he said. He didn’t know Justin. Of course, she didn’t either, but he had no room to talk. He was a gang leader. He sold drugs and did other bad things. She was sure Justin didn’t do any of that.

Bridgette noticed Courtney’s mood and asked about it, but she didn’t tell her. Instead she told her about her date with Justin. That easily distracted Bridgette. She was excited Justin asked her out. Courtney hadn’t gone on a date in a few years. She deserved to go out with a gorgeous man and be treated like a princess.

Friday finally came and Courtney was excited to get dolled up. She hardly ever went out on the weekends anymore. The only time she really went out was when her father took her to some public event. Which rarely happened much anymore.

Courtney was wearing a vintage eggplant purple dress. It was a laced off-the-shoulder cocktail dress with a bowknot in the back. She wore a pair of red t-strap heels. Her hair was curled and pulled into a pretty bun. Her make-up was simple. Eyeliner on her top eye lid with mascara extending her lashes. No eyeshadow. And dark red lips. Simple but enough to make her feel pretty.

Her doorbell rang and she knew Justin was here to pick her up. She grabbed her purse and keys and ran downstairs. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Justin.

“Hey” She greeted him.

“Hey Courtney, you look nice.” Justin looked her over.

“Thanks, you do too.” She replied.

Justin was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with the chest buttons opened enough to reveal his strong pecks. He wore slim fitting pants and shiny loafers. He looked like he could be a model for a tailor. He was so handsome.

“I know.” He replied. “Let’s go.” He smiled and lead her towards his car.

Courtney made a face but followed him to the car. He opened the door for her, and she thanked him as she slipped inside. He walked around and hopped in the driver seat. He drove out of her long driveway and made his way towards their destination. 

“Your house is impressive.” Justin stated. “I thought my place was but yours takes the cake.”

Courtney glanced at him. “You live in a big house too?” She was careful with her words.

He flashed her a smile. “Not as big as yours. Probably won’t surprise you but I’m a model.”

Courtney laughed. “No, doesn’t surprise me at all. I figured someone as gorgeous as you had to be a model or something.”

“Thanks!” he replied, a little narcissistically.

“So, where are we going?”

He flashed her another smile. “It’s a surprise.”

The surprise ended up being the fanciest restaurant in town. It was nearly impossible to get in without a reservation. It would be months to wait if you did manage to make one. Only the rich manage to get in without one.

“Oh wow, Galletto’s” Courtney said as she stepped out of the car.

Justin grinned confidently. “It’s impossible to get in without a reservation.” He puffed up his chest and winked. “But not for me.”

Together they walked into the restaurant where the host greeted them.

“Table for two.” Justin told the host.

The host looked at him. “Do you have a reservation for tonight?”

“No, but I’m sure you can make an exception for someone like me.” He tossed his hair and gave the host one of his body melting smiles.

However, it did nothing to phase the host. Instead he arched a brow and looked at the man before him like he was insane. “I’m sorry, young man, without a reservation we cannot seat you. Please make one in three months advance next time.”

Justin gaped at him. He was in utter shock. “How can you say no to _me?”_ He asked baffled.

The host just rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, sir, you and your date-” the man looked at Courtney and stopped mid-sentence. It was his turn to gape. “-Miss Van der Graaf? I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

Justin stared at Courtney.

She smiled at the host. “Hello Leo.”

“A pleasure to see you as always! I had no idea you would be coming tonight!”

“I didn’t either.” Courtney replied. She wrapped her arms around Justin’s and gave the host a pleading expression. “My date surprised me.”

The host returned his attention to Justin. “My apologizes, sir. I didn’t know you were accompanying Miss Van der Graaf. Give me just a moment to get a special table set up!” The host left his stand.

Justin turned to Courtney. The shock still present on his face. “I didn’t know you were Nathan Van der Graaf’s daughter.”

Courtney sighed. “Yeah. I’m always here with my father on special occasions. The whole restaurant knows who I am.”

Leo returned once their table was ready. He escorted them through the white and golden ballroom-like restaurant, around the giant Italian inspired water fountain, up the grand staircase and to their seat at the center of the second floor where all the attention was focused on them. It was most certainly the best spot in the restaurant and the attention would be good when her father heard about it. She just hated how she had to put her mask on and guard up again. She was looking forward to being able to relax and enjoy her date.

“Never imagined you to be Nathan Van der Graaf’s daughter.” Justin said when he ordered an expensive wine for them.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Courtney asked.

“I just thought Nathan Van der Graaf’s daughter was as ‘radiant as the sun’. That’s what I heard anyways.”

Courtney folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. Well, this was off to a good start. “Are you saying I’m not?”

“I’m just saying your reputation hyped you up to be a goddess or something.” Justin spoke as if it were a matter of fact. “I mean you’re nice looking, but you have your deformities.”

“Deformities?!” Courtney snapped. She lowered her voice when she noticed people watching.

“I mean you’re nowhere near as good looking as me.” He continued as if he never insulted her.

Courtney drank most of her wine once it was served. She wasn’t impressed with this conversation or this date so far. “So, tell me, Justin, did you think you could get us a table by waving your hair and flashing Leo a smile?”

“Yeah? It usually always works.” He sipped his wine. “I guess having money helps also. They wouldn’t have let you in if it weren’t for you being rich.”

“Wouldn’t let _me_ in? Leo wasn’t going to let either of us in! And let’s not forget _I_ was the one who got us in after your failed attempt to seduce Leo.”

They hardly had time to decide what to order from the conversation taking place. Courtney thought Justin was just insulting her but further observation she saw he was oblivious to the words he said. He had no understanding of his offensive words and just spoke like they were having a casual conversation. Courtney wasn’t sure why she was putting up with the date. Even after they ordered he continued to degrade and belittle her. Perhaps it was because they were at the center of everyone’s attention. And she knew how her father would react if she walked away from a man as handsome as Justin.

She was going to need another bottle of wine at this rate.

“Tell me again why you asked me out if you don’t find me attractive.” She asked, interrupting another round of insults. “Did you actually know who my father was and hoped I’d put in a good word for you in hopes to a model for one of his businesses?”

Justin’s eyes gleamed. “Would you?”

“No!”

“Oh” he pouted in hopes she’d change her mind but when she didn’t, he sighed and answered her question. “I told you; you were different from other girls. I googled some of the books I saw you reading. You have to be super smart to be in those classes.”

 _Wow. He finally complimented me_ Courtney thought

“Yes, you do and those aren’t even the hardest classes. Once I pass my LSATs and get into law school then you must have perfect grades to pass my classes. And they’re much harder than community college level.”

Justin stared at her in awe. “Wow! That’s incredible”

Justin seemed a bit better after that. Instead of insulting her, he began admiring her. He asked her about her classes and what she was studying to be. It seemed like the night was taking a positive turn until their food arrived.

Courtney ordered the lamb while Justin had a salad.

“This is so good.” She took a bite out of her lamb and moaned at the tender meat. She glanced over at Justin eating his salad. She cut off a piece and offered it to him. “Would you like to try a bite, Justin?”

He examined the meat. “I’ve never had lamb before.”

“It’s delicious.” She offered a smile and urged him. “Try it.”

Justin leaned over and bit off the meat from her fork in what seemed to be an attempt of flirting. Justin chewed the meat and was surprised how good it really was.

“You’re right. It is!”

Courtney smiled and continued eating.

Halfway through their meal, Justin started frequently scratching his face and little bumps appeared.

“Justin are you okay?” she asked him. “You keep scratching your face and it’s looking a little pink.”

He gasped. Eyes growing wide as he realized what he felt the bumps on his face. He started to panic and pulled out a compact mirror to stare at his reflection.

“My face!!! My beautiful, beautiful face!!!” He screeched. He looked at Courtney. “What did you do to my face!?!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Courtney snapped back.

“You did something to it!!!” He gasped, suddenly realizing. “The lamb! You put something in the lamb!”

“That’s ridiculous! You’re just allergic!”

“You poisoned me!!” he shrieked and stood up. “You were jealous of my beauty! Now you’ve given me your deformities! Don’t look at me!” He shielded his face from the restaurant staring at them. “DON’T LOOK AT ME!!!” He ran from the table, shoving the waiters as he ran down the stairs and out the building.

The whole restaurant was silent. They turned to gape at Courtney who was as red as a tomato. She was so humiliated. She had to leave now before the night could get any worse. Courtney got up from the table and paid for their meals at the host’s stand. She walked out of the restaurant only to realize she had no ride.

“That piece of shit!” She cursed. She took a deep breath to calm herself. “Okay, don’t freak out, Courtney. You can just call for-” 

She opened her purse and realized her phone wasn’t in it. She panicked and mentally retraced her steps. At first, she thought she left it in Justin’s car but came to realize she left it at home. Now she had no phone and no ride. She wouldn’t dare walk back into the restaurant. Not after all the humiliation Justin had caused her. She had too much pride for that.

“Okay, Courtney, calm down. You can walk home. It’s not that far of a walk. You’ve walked further before.”

She started her trek back. She was a few blocks away before it started to rain.

“Of course, this night just keeps getting worse!!”

* * *

Duncan lounged in the armchair of DJ’s place. He drank his beer and watched the boring show on woodland creatures. The gang leader stared at his friend cooing over rabbits and birds like a schoolgirl. He rolled his eyes and took another swig of his beer. 

He pulled out his phone and browsed social media for a moment. He clicked on his messages and read the texts from some of the gang. Then he clicked on Geoff’s and looked at the selfie he took with Bridgette at their weekend lake house. He replied to Geoff then looked at his messages. His thumb trailed over Courtney’s name for a moment. He clicked the text and glanced at the picture he set for her. It was a picture he took when they were volunteering together. He told a joke and Courtney started laughing. He managed to take a quick picture and got the perfect moment. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling. It was rare to see her smile and this one showed genuine happiness. Duncan found himself smiling as he caressed around her portrait. But then he remembered their fight and scoffed. He locked his phone and stood up from the chair.

“I’m gonna smoke.” Duncan informed DJ

“Okay, use the fire escape.” DJ said back.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Duncan waved him off and slipped out DJ’s window.

He stood on the fire escape and glanced up at the raining sky. He pulled his hood up and reached into his pocket and brought out a cigarette and lighter. He brought them to his lips and lit the cigarette.

The rain was peaceful especially at night. Duncan leaned back against the brick wall of DJ’s building and closed his eyes to listen to the sound of nature’s symphony. He opened his eyes when the sound was disrupted by the sound of heels clanking on the sidewalk. He leaned over the railing, cigarette between his lips and waited for the person to pass by.

A female figure walked down the sidewalk. She was huddled together, holding herself to keep warm from the cold rain. She was wearing a dress and heels. Clearly, she wasn’t expecting rain. So, why was a girl walking in the rain at night in a short dress? That wasn’t safe. Especially with the stragglers noticing. He watched her walk by and then realized it was Courtney when she walked under a streetlamp. 

What was _Courtney_ doing walking in the rain at night?

Duncan decided to pursue her. He hurried down the fire escape, not bothering to tell DJ anything since the guy was enthralled with his bunny show. This was far more interesting. He reached the end of the escape and jumped off, not bothering to deal with the ladder when he needed to catch up with Courtney. 

He hurried after her and called, “Princess!”

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Duncan running towards her. “Duncan?” She asked, surprised. “What are you doing here? This isn’t your neck of the woods.”

“I was hanging with a friend. I was outside smoking and saw you walk by. What are you doing out in the rain?”

“I-I was just out for a walk.”

Duncan arched a brow. Not buying it. “In the rain?” His eyes flickered to her dress. “In that?”

“Yes, in the rain! I like w-walking in it!” she snapped back with a little stutter in her speech.

He eyed her soaked form. It was obvious she had walked in the rain for some time. She was drenched to the bone. Her hair was struggling to stay up in whatever style it had once been. Her make-up was a little runny and she was shivering with goosebumps dominating her skin.

“You’re shivering.” He noted.

“I’m f-fine, Duncan!” She said through her teeth. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get home.” She started walking off.

“Let me give you a ride.” Duncan offered. “It’s better than walking home in all that.” He eyed her. Teal eyes soaking her form like the rain. Damn she looked hot all wet...

“I’m not getting on that thing again.”

“Then come up to my buddy’s place and warm up. He won’t mind.” Duncan suggested.

“No, thank you. I’m fine.” She insisted and continued. “You can go back to your friend’s house.”

Duncan rolled his eyes. She was so stubborn she’d rather catch a cold and get sick. Or worse, one of these stragglers could do something to her. Didn’t she realize how unsafe it was for her? This girl and dangerous situations.

“Fine but-” he removed his sweater to wrap it around her shoulders. “-you’re wearing this while we walk.”

She glanced at him. “We?”

“Yes, princess. You and me. We.”

She glared and removed the sweater from her shoulders. “I am perfectly capable of walking home _alone._ ”

“Sure, you are. Just like you were perfectly capable of handling the situation with Rex. You can handle walking in the dark, in that dress, completely vulnerable for the night wolves to prey on.” He nodded towards some thug guys lingering on the other side of the road, watching them but their eyes on her.

Courtney followed his gaze. Maybe it was a good idea for him to accompany her.

He pushed the sweater back into her chest. “Humor me.”

She glared but after a violent shake from the cold she obliged. 

“Fine!” She slid her arms through Duncan’s large sweater and zipped it up. She bundled in the warm inside and subconsciously inhaled Duncan’s musk mixed with tobacco. “What about your friend?”

Duncan chortled. “Like he’ll notice I’m gone. Too busy watching a show on bunnies.”

She sighed. She wasn’t going to argue anymore. If she was honest with herself, she felt better now that she had something keeping her warm and the safety of Duncan’s presence.

They walked together in silence. Duncan stayed close enough to feel her but not actually touching. Courtney glanced at Duncan smoking beside her. The rain was causing his mohawk to fall and in a few moments, it would drape over the side of his head. She wondered what his hair looked like when it wasn’t styled in a mohawk.

Duncan finished his cigarette and asked his previous question. “Are you gonna tell me why you’re actually out?” His face hardened and he looked away. “Didn’t you have a date or something tonight?”

Courtney glared at the ground and huffed. “Yes, I had a date.”

“So, what happened?” He pressed. 

“It ended!” She snapped back. 

He looked at her suspiciously. “It ended, huh? So what? You walked to the restaurant? He didn’t pick you up or anything? He just left you to-”

“Yes, he left me!” Courtney shouted at him. She glared spitefully at the male beside her. The anger wasn’t directed at him, but she just wanted to release her frustration. “Not like it mattered anyways! The date was a disaster from the start! All he did was insult me! Told me I wasn’t pretty enough to be my father’s daughter and I had deformities! Then he breaks out in hives and accuses me of poisoning and ruining his face.”

She took a few breaths to calm down. She looked at Duncan’s surprised face. He hadn’t expected her to lash out at him. She crossed her arms and looked away. “Now I’m out in the rain because my date left me, I left my phone at home and couldn’t call for a cab. _And_ I had to pay for our meal.” She finished calmly then peered at Duncan. “I bet you’re happy it was a catastrophe.”

“Yep.” Duncan replied and smiled at her scowl. “Now _I_ get to walk with you.” He gently nudged her body with his. 

Her scowl softened and a small smile appeared on her lips. 

“Our date won’t be like that.” He reassured her.

Courtney sighed and bundled further into Duncan’s sweater. “I hope not.”

“It won’t, princess.”

She looked over at him. A playful smile on her lips. She nudged him. “Gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“You’ll find out next week.” He nudged her back.

“It’s the end of the month already?”

He winked. “Yep.”

Despite her aching feet and the cold rain, it wasn’t a terrible walk. Having Duncan beside her all the way was nice. He didn’t complain about being cold when he was only in a shirt and long-sleeved undershirt. Courtney offered to return his sweater multiple times, but he insisted he was fine. He wanted her to keep it. She was beginning to see Duncan in a new light. There was a good side of him. He was doing so much more than any male in her life. And he was a _criminal_. He was the leader of the largest gang in the city. Yet here he was walking her all the way home, keeping her safe from the night prowlers and leant his sweater when she had nothing but a dress and heels on.

It wasn’t the first time he came to her rescue.

They finally reached Courtney’s mansion after walking over an hour. Her home was like a gated celebrity house. It was a more updated Victorian looking home with a million bedrooms and bathrooms and lavish landscape. 

Duncan whistled when they approached the gate to the driveway. “Wow, your place is huge.”

“Well duh. My father is a billionaire.”

“Do you have a whole floor to yourself or something? Does your house staff have their own rooms too?”

“No.” She pointed to the window next to the Mishra tree. “That’s my room and it’s just me.”

Duncan looked at her in disbelief. “Just you? A house that big and it’s just you? There’s no butlers or maids? Figured a billionaire would have house staff 24/7”

Courtney looked away. “When he’s home the staff and security are there but when he leaves for business or vacation a maid comes once a week. Then it’s just me.”

“That’s fucked up.”

Courtney looked at him. “What do you mean?”

Duncan took a drag of the cigarette he lit a few blocks ago. “There’s staff and security when he’s home but when he’s gone, you’re left alone. You know if anyone found that out they’d come take you for ransom.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. “You can stay with me if you feel lonely or scared, princess.” He offered with a smirk, but there was seriousness in his eyes.

She playfully pushed him away. “Thanks Duncan but I’m fine. I’m used to it.”

“Offer still stands. Just call me and I’ll come get you.”

She turned to face him with a smile. “You’re actually a nice guy under that mean gang demeanor.”

Duncan scoffed. “I’m a gang leader. I’m a criminal. I’m not a nice guy.” He denied.

“Oh? You walked me all the way home in the rain. You lent me your sweater and now you’re offering to let me stay with you if I ever feel lonely. No one has ever done that for me. And this isn’t the first time you’ve come to my rescue, so to speak.”

Duncan crossed his arms and looked away. “I didn’t have anything else to do. Wasn’t about to watch DJ’s bunny show anymore.”

Courtney’s smile grew watching Duncan trying to deny her words. “I should get inside.” She began shedding off Duncan’s sweater. “Thank you for walking me home and lending me your sweater.”

“Keep it.” He replied. “I don’t need it.”

“Duncan, it’s still raining!” She insisted.

“I’m fine, princess.” He placed the sweater back on her shoulders and cupped her chin. “Keep it.”

She beamed. She reached to cup the side of his face. He blinked in surprise then watched her lean up and press her cold lips against his cheek. She pulled away but stayed close. Her brown eyes staring into his teal then down to his lips. He thought for a second, she was going to kiss him, but she pulled away and walked towards the gate then punched in the code. She looked over at Duncan and smiled.

“Goodnight, Duncan.”

Duncan watched her go. His lips curled in a smile, jaw agape with teal eyes staring longingly after her. His cheek burned from her kiss. He wished she’d kissed him. He wished he’d kiss her the moment she looked at him with those big brown eyes. His heart fluttered to life as if it were cocooned since his birth. His nerves tingling with an ember wanting to ignite. Had they shared a kiss it would’ve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. Had a writer's block for awhile.

“Duncan I’m sorry, okay?”

Duncan scoffed, irritated. This woman truly knew how to push his buttons. Why was she so goddamn hot? “Yeah sure, Princess.”

“Look, something came up and I just can’t miss it, okay?” She snapped. “It’s not my fault!”

“Yeah, whatever.” He hung up on her and sank on his couch. “Fucking bullshit.”

“Everything okay, boss?” One of his grunts asked. 

“Peachy.” He replied sarcastically. “Guess I’m leaving early for my trip.”

“What about your date?” Jack asked, setting down her collected info on his desk. 

“She just bailed.”

“Can she do that? I thought that was part of the deal?” Asked the grunt. 

“She just said something came up.”

“It could be serious or important. She is a billionaire's daughter after all.” Jack added

“It’s always something with her.” Duncan groaned. “Whatever. I’ll deal with her later. She thinks she can get out of a deal with the Killer Skullz leader, she's wrong.” He sat up and adjusted his sweater. “I’m gonna see my old man before I head off for the weekend.” He turned to the ginger. “Jack, you’re in charge while I’m gone.”

Jack saluted. “Aye aye sir.”

Duncan brushed past them and walked to the old parking garage where they housed their vehicles. He hopped on his motorcycle and drove towards his dad’s place. 

His father didn’t live too far from him. He lived in the middle-class area. The same house Duncan grew up in. In fact, his room was still as he left it. He pulled up to his dad’s townhouse and parked in the driveway. He walked towards the front door and inserted his spare key. 

“Hey Pops.”

“Oh, hey Duncan.” His father greeted him from the living room. “What happened to your face?”

Duncan shrugged. “Got into a fight.”

It was more than a fight. For the past week he’d dealt with drug deals and trafficking gone wrong and then a minor turf war. His gang didn’t deal with significant injuries. A few ended up in the hospital with a broken bone or two.

He looked at his father. The man was almost an older spinning image of him. He’d inherited most of his father except for his nose. His father was graying in his hair and his green eyes had bags under them from insomnia. They were also sad and lonesome. They’d been that way for years. The gang leader took notice of his father dressed in his fancy uniform he wore at police funerals and other force stuff. 

“Going somewhere fancy, Pops?” Duncan asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch. 

“The chief was asked to lend a few cops for some party.” His father answered as he continued to dress himself. 

“You’re Sargent though?”

“I had no plans.” He looked at his son. “How about you? Any _legal_ plans tonight?” He gave a knowing look. 

Duncan rolled his eyes like he was scolded as a child. “I _had_ legal plans, yes.” He folded his arms in irritation. “I had a date, but she bailed on me. So, I’m just gonna leave early for camping I guess.”

“Why did she cancel? Is she in a gang too?”

“No, dad. She’s not in a gang or a criminal. She’s actually a goody two-shoes.”

His father chuckled. “You had a date with a good girl? I’m surprised, son.”

“What can I say? She’s hot. And smart. Stubborn and irritating. She’s uptight and prissy but fuck when she smiles, it’s like…wow.” His cheeks reddened when he realized he said it aloud. 

His father chuckled. “You sound like me with your mother. God bless her soul.” He sighed. “Can you reschedule the date?”

“Gonna have to. We made a deal.”

His father arched a brow. “A deal?” He sighed and gave his son another look. “So, she _is_ involved with your gang.”

“It’s nothing like that, Pops. She found my hideout. She was trying to find some guy who took pictures of her. I offered to help in exchange for a date.”

His father laughed. “She found your hangout by accident? Not even my best officers have found a hint of your hideout. What kind of pictures were they?”

“I’m not sure but Jack said they were photoshopped to make her look bad.” He looked over at his father. “See pops, my gang isn’t all bad.”

His dad sighed. “Duncan, everyone in my force would love to haul you in for all the criminal activity your gang does. I would take you in myself but after losing your mother I just can’t bear to lose you too.” He looked away. Self-loathing in his eyes.

Duncan got up from the couch and met his dad in his eyes. “Dad, you know it’s the media making my gang look worse than we really are. It helps keep rival gangs away, but you know better than anyone I don’t do anything they accuse me of.”

His dad’s green eyes studied him. He placed his hand on his shoulder then pulled him in for a hug. His phone started ringing and he squeezed his son’s shoulder and answered the phone.

“Sargent Green.”

Duncan sat back down on the couch and watched the history channel playing on the TV.

“Both Paul and Daymond?” His father pinched the bridge of his nose. “He specifically requested one for this party.” His father sighed and glanced at Duncan. His brows lifted when he thought of something. “Let me call you back.” He hung up. “Son, you said you don’t have any plans tonight, right?”

Duncan lifted a brow. “Not anymore. Why, what’s up?”

“How would you like to do your old man a favor?”

“Like?”

“Two of my officers are sick and I need someone to act as a bodyguard for this party I’m going to.”

“I’m not a cop, dad.” he chuckled and added. “Obviously.”

“You don’t have to be a cop for this job, son. Van der Graaf wants a bodyguard for his daughter.” His father shrugged.

“Wait, Van der Graaf? Nathan Van der Graaf?”

His father nodded. “Yep. So, what do you say, son? It’s an easy job. You just follow around his daughter and make sure no one tries anything with her.”

“Yeah, sure.” Duncan agreed. “Sounds easy enough.”

How Ironic. Courtney bailed on their date and yet they were going to be together tonight anyways. Plus, he was getting paid to stand around and make sure no one touches her. He was fine with that.

“She was your date, wasn’t she?”

Duncan chuckled. “What gave that away?”

“Your eyes lit up.” A weary smile grew on his father’s face. His eyes flickered over his son’s attire and hair. “You are going to have to change into a suit and fix your hair. It’s a formal party.”

“I don’t have a suit.”

“You can wear one of my spares. We’re about the same size.” He glanced at his mohawk and sighed. “Wish you didn’t have the green in your hair.”

“Part of dying your hair, Pops. It’s permanent.”

“There isn’t temporary hair dye you can use for tonight?”

Duncan groaned and ran his fingers through the un-styled part of his hair. “There’s fake spray in hair dye they use for Halloween. I guess I can grab some.”

His father smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “I appreciate it, son.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Duncan got up from the couch and made his way for the door.

***********

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you in a suit. Years with your hair back to normal.” His father complimented as they drove towards the Van der Graaf manor.

“I don’t think I’ve had all black hair since I was a kid.” 

He glanced at his reflection in the side view mirror. He was in a slim black suit; his hair was one color and there were no piercings in his head. He looked different. Never in a million years would he ever do something like this but for his dad he would.

“You look nice, Duncan.” He offered a smile. “I’m sure she will think so too.”

Duncan rolled his eyes and played it off like it wasn’t a big deal, but truth be told he couldn’t wait to see Courtney’s reaction when she saw him.

“Here we are.” His father said as they pulled up to the gate of Courtney’s home.

“The party is at her house?”

“Yep. Do we need to have a talk about being on your best behavior?”

“No dad.” Duncan rolled his eyes.

His father laughed.

His father greeted his fellow officer at the gate who let them through. They drove up to the large driveway and reached the front door where a valet took the car. Duncan and his father walked up the stairs and entered the house. The entrance hall was your typical rich person luxury French Chateau foyer. Made up of marble with expensive statues here and priceless artwork there.

“We need to find Mr. Van der Graaf and his daughter.” His father said, glancing around. “Ah, there they are.”

Duncan turned and saw Courtney speaking with her father. Her father was speaking to her in a firm manor it seemed, but Duncan couldn’t give a fuck about that. He was too busy staring at her. Courtney was wearing a long burgundy off the shoulder dress. It was sweeping floor length with a high side slit. Her hair was curled with one side swept back with a jeweled burette. Her make-up was also professionally done. Smokey eyes with lips matching the shade of her dress. She was breathtaking. And for a split-second Duncan found his breath stolen.

Her father finished speaking to her and turned to face Duncan’s father and himself. “Ah, Sargent Green, there you are.” 

Courtney’s father looked like he should be in the mafia. He was intimidating looking. Same tan colored skin as his daughter. He had short dark hair swept back. He had sharp hazel eyes that seemed it could pierce into your body and kill you in an instant if you crossed him. Even when he was trying to be friendly, he looked dangerous. 

He glanced at Duncan and offered what was an attempt to be a smile. “And is this young man my daughter’s bodyguard?”

“Yes sir.” Duncan’s father stepped aside and introduced him. “This is my son, Duncan.”

Courtney’s eyes grew. It was clear she hadn’t recognized him. He wanted to smirk at her, but something told him not under the eye of her father’s fierce gaze. 

Mr. Van der Graaf offered his hand. “Hello, Duncan. Watch over my daughter tonight. Make sure no one lays a hand on her.”

“With pleasure, sir.” He replied. He glanced back at Courtney who finished gaping at him and was now scowling.

Mr. Van der Graaf nodded then walked away with a shorter man at his side. Duncan’s father nodded at them then turned to follow the others. Courtney and Duncan were left alone in the foyer. 

She scowled at him. “Duncan what are you doing here?” 

He smirked and moized towards her. “I’m your bodyguard, Princess.”

“How?”

Duncan put his hands in his pockets. “My old man is a police Sergeant. I guess your original bodyguards got sick.” He smirked and inched closer until he was practically breathing in her face. “Looks like you’re spending the night with me after all.”

She huffed irritated and stepped back. “I don’t even need a bodyguard. Nothing ever happens at a charity ball.”

“You causin’ trouble during then, Princess?” Duncan asked. 

Fear flashed through her eyes. “No!! I can’t ever!”

Duncan arched a brow. “Can’t?”

She cleared her throat and collected herself. “If you must know why you’re here acting as a bodyguard, I’ll tell you it’s just that; an act. My father just wants to make me look desirable. ‘Look don’t touch’ type of thing.” Her face fell and she looked away with sadness in her eyes. 

Duncan caught it but said nothing. Instead he glanced over her again. “Well, you do look desirable.”

A light blush formed on her cheeks. She tucked a curl behind her ear and looked at Duncan. She smiled flirtatiously at him. “You don’t look too bad yourself. You actually look like a normal person and not some stray alley cat.”

Duncan groaned. “Don’t remind me. I hate wearing this type of shit.”

“Well, you look nice.” She flirtatiously nudged him. “I’d even say handsome.”

“Yeah, whatever. I feel dumb.” Duncan turned away to hide his own blushing face. 

Courtney smiled to herself. “Well, since you’re my bodyguard you can hold this.” She handed him her phone.

“I’m your bodyguard, not your purse!” He scoffed.

“I don’t have pockets! Just hold it for me okay!”

“Why do you even need your phone for a party?” he asked.

“To take pictures, obviously!”

“Of what?”

“The party! Just hold it for me!”

Duncan rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine!” He snatched it and placed it in his pocket.

She smiled triumphantly “Well then, Duncan, shall we?”

He rolled his eyes. “After you, Princess.”

Courtney led out of the foyer and into a large ballroom. Did people even have ballrooms anymore? There were a bunch of rich snobs in their designer suits and dresses just socializing. Waiters walking around with trays of appetizers and champagne. A small band sat on stage playing classical music.

Duncan whistled. “Wow Princess, you’re really living in a castle here.”

Courtney scoffed. “Hardly. My life is anything but a fairytale.”

The gang leader arched a brow and smirked playfully. “I don’t know, Princess. Looks like a fairytale to me. All you're missing is an evil stepmother or a dragon guarding your castle.” His smirk grew. “Or a prince charming to come rescue you.”

Courtney rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “And what? You think you fit that role?”

Duncan laughed. “Yeah right” His eyes drifted to her cleavage. “I’m the villain if anything.”

Courtney scowled and uncrossed her arms. “I’m going to have to disagree with that.” She smirked playfully back and walked over to grab a flute of champagne off a tray.

Duncan followed Courtney. “What do you mean you’re disagreeing? Did you forget who I am?”

“You do bad things, Duncan, but you’re not a bad guy.”

“Yeah, I am, Princess. Just ‘cause I walked you home doesn’t mean I’m nice. I was bored and had nothing to do.”

“You also got my pictures back.”

Duncan grabbed a flute of champagne and drank it. “Yea ‘cause we had a deal AND we beat the shit out of the guy.”

“Well he deserved it.” She simply stated.

Duncan stared at her in disbelief. “I also deal with drugs. I rob and steal. I hurt people.”

“For God’s sake, Duncan, you are a nice guy deep down! I know it! I’ve seen it!”

“You’re seeing what you want to see, Princess.” He denied.

Courtney huffed and downed her champagne. “You’re so infuriating!”

She stomped away. Duncan chuckled to himself. He loved ruffling her feathers, but she was wrong. He wasn’t a good guy. 

He followed her around like he was supposed and watched her mingle with the other rich snobs. Their conversations were so boring. Talking about the latest fashion and hairstyles, complimenting her home and volunteer work and other boring pointless subjects. A few times during the conversations he noticed the way they spoke to her. He expected the highest respect, bowing before her, kissing her feet; she was _Nathan Van der Graaf’s_ daughter. She was quite literally the princess of the city! However, they belittled her. They commented on her hips saying she put on weight, they mocked her for going to community college and not getting into law school. And she responded passive aggressively like they weren’t insulting or belittling her. 

When they walked away Duncan asked, “You’re just gonna let them talk to you like that? The princess I know would punch them or some shit like that.”

“It’s all a game, Duncan. You go into a conversation and try to make yourself the superior one by the end it.” She replied. 

“That’s stupid.”

“It’s what the rich do.” She sighed.

“That just proves my point. They’re stupid.” He gestured to the banner with the charity string on the walls. “Like the charity this thing is for.”

Courtney stopped and glared at him. She placed her hands on her hips. “Charity isn’t stupid, Duncan! We are raising money for a good cause!”

Duncan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “That’s what I’m talking about, princess. You are _raising_ money.” He gestured to the rich people socializing around them. “These rich fucks have _plenty_ of money to give to charity, but you know what? They’re too greedy to give up a single dime so they want the lower class to give their money to charity while they stand around and put people down. This ball is all a hoax.” He stared at her. “And you know it is.”

Courtney didn’t answer. She looked like she was about to argue with him but stopped. She held herself and looked away. He was right.

“Why don’t you say something about it to your dad?”

She snapped her attention back to him and Duncan saw something he’d never seen in her eyes before: true fear. “No!” She shook her head excessively. “No, I can’t do that.”

Duncan arched a brow. “You _can’t_?”

She said that earlier too.

Courtney shook her head and steadied herself. She shook the fear from her face and the proud, confident mask she wore was back. “He’s just busy.”

“Well, you can ask him now. He’s walking over here.”

Courtney’s posture tensed and she turned following Duncan’s gaze. Her father and two other men were vastly approaching them. She turned back to Duncan with a glimmer of that fear in her eyes. “Do I look okay? Is my lipstick smeared or my hair messed up?” She asked, almost desperately.

Duncan stared at her face. Those brown eyes drawing him in like a magnet. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress her smooth cheeks, to count every scattered freckle around her nose. To taste those plump red lips and satisfy his curiosity. She was beautiful.

“Duncan!” She snapped him out of his trance.

“You look fine, Princess.” he said after he collected himself.

“Courtney.” Her father spoke his name like it was demand. 

She whirled and addressed her father. “Yes, sir?”

 _Sir?_ Thought Duncan

Her father gestured to the older man beside him. “This is Harold Howell of the Howell Industries” he gestured to the young man next to him. “And his grandson, Hudson Howell.”

She smiled and shook their hands. “Pleased to meet you.”

“And to you, dear girl.” Harold replied with the cliché rich voice.

Hudson took her hand and pressed his lips to it. “Enchante” He gave her a flirtatious grin.

Duncan’s face hardened. He glared at the blond-haired man eying Courtney. He felt jealousy stir in the pit of his stomach.

“Why don’t you kids chat while we discuss business.” Van Der Graaf said. He smiled at Hudson, which was the first time, all night, Duncan actually saw the man show any sort of genuine happiness. He and the older Howell walked away and vanished into the crowd leaving pretty boy with Courtney and Duncan.

Hudson turned to Courtney. His blue eyes absorbing her body, soaking in every inch of her. His eyes paused at her breasts and a small smirk twitched on his lips. He turned his attention to Duncan. The flirtatious smirk on his face fell and he sized Duncan up.

“Who’s the stiff?” Hudson asked Courtney, disregarding Duncan’s presence completely.

Duncan crossed his arms. “Duncan” He spat his name out like it was a threat. He stepped closer towards Courtney.

Courtney placed her hand on his arm. “He’s my bodyguard.”

Hudson arched a brow. “Bodyguard, huh? What do you need a bodyguard for?” He looked at Duncan again. “Why don’t you go fetch us some champagne, hm?”

Duncan glared. “I’m not a goddamn waiter, rich boy.” His tone was dark, almost like a wolf’s growl. He bared his teeth like one also and stepped forward, slightly blocking Courtney from his view.

Hudson seemed unimpressed. He clicked his tongue and chuckled. He once again addressed Courtney. “You might want to control your dog, Courtney.”

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” snapped Duncan.

“Duncan!” Courtney hissed. “Calm down!”

“No, fuck that!”

“Duncan!” Courtney snapped.

He turned to her. She was glaring at him, but her eyes were also silently pleading. He rolled his. “I’m gonna take a piss.” He marched off.

“Well, he’s pleasant, isn’t he?” Hudson laughed as he watched Duncan storm off. He returned his gaze to Courtney. “What’s the story? Obviously, there's something going on between you.”

She crossed her arms. “There’s nothing. We know each other through mutual friends.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” She confirmed with a lie.

Hudson smirked. His blue eyes absorbed Courtney again. “You know, Court-can I call you Court?- you’re pretty fucking hot. Not gonna lie.”

“I couldn’t tell with how much you were drooling.” Courtney remarked. 

Hudson chuckled and stepped closer. “You’re feisty too. I like that.”

She rolled her eyes. “Seems to be what all you men are into.”

He was invading her personal space. His hand grazing along her arms. She scoffed and stepped back. “Don’t touch me.”

“How can I resist?” Hudson replied. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. 

“I said don’t touch me!” She snapped again. This time she bumped into the wall.

“Why not, baby? Don’t you know my gramps and your dad want us to be together? The ideal couple. Perfect for both companies.” One hand rested above her head while the other placed on her waist. He moved closer. “Or is there something going on with the bodyguard?”

She shoved against him. “I already told you there wasn’t!”

He returned like a boomerang but this time his other hand was grazing along the slip of her dress where her leg showed. His mouth against her ear and whispered, “Then why are you so reluctant against my advances?” His hand slipped into her dress and grazed up her leg making a beeline for one particular spot. 

Courtney slammed her heel into his toe then kneed him in the groin. Hudson yelped in pain and held his nuts. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. “Because you’re not my type.”

There was a slow clap. Courtney glanced to find Duncan applauding her. “Nicely done, Princess.” He complimented. 

She smirked. A sense of pride fluttered her heart at Duncan’s praise. She walked over to him. “Isn’t this supposed to be your job as my bodyguard.”

Duncan chuckled. “Didn’t you say you didn’t need a bodyguard?”

“Of course, I don’t.” She held her head proudly and crossed her arms. “Then what are you being paid for?”

“I guess to stand around and make you look desirable.” He shrugged with a smile. “You don’t need my help with that either.”

She flushed and looked away. “So, I guess there really is no point being my bodyguard.”

“No but I’ll take getting paid to follow you around.” He smiled flirtatiously. “I’d do it for free too.”

Again, she rolled her eyes, but the smile grew. “Come on Duncan.” She reached for his hand. 

He allowed her to take it then asked, “I hope you’re not taking me to the dance floor. I don’t dance.”

“Lucky for you no one is dancing. I’m just really hungry.”

“I guess kicking someone in the nards works up an appetite.” He laughed. 

They managed to get a few appetizers and another flute of champagne. The room started to get stuffy, so she led Duncan to the outside patio. No one was out so they had the backyard to themselves. 

“Why are we out here?” He asked her. 

“’Cause I need some fresh air!” She crossed her arms. “I’m sure you’re itching for a smoke too.”

“God yes.” He reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out his lighter and cigarettes. He brought one to his lips and lit it. He inhaled the tobacco and exhaled a breeze of smoke. “Fuck I needed that after dealing with all these uptight bitches. Rich people suck.”

Courtney giggled behind her hand. “They’re pretty awful.” She leaned against the railing and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

Duncan took another drag and stared at Courtney. His eyes flowed over her body but paused at the exposed leg showing through the slip. “He didn’t try anything else, did he?”

“No, I stopped him from going any further.”

“Good.” He looked away. “I really am a terrible bodyguard.”

“Tonight, yes, but you’ve been a good one other times. Like with Rex and walking me home.”

“I guess.” He brushed through his hair. It felt weird having it down like that. Slicked back and styled like he was one of these rich snobs. He missed his Mohawk. 

“You look nice with your hair like that.”

“Yea right.”

“Did you dye your hair for this?” She giggled again. 

“Nah. It’s that spray on hair dye. Pops asked me last minute to come. I was about to leave for my camping trip since you bailed.”

She huffed. “I didn’t bail, Duncan. I found out about this last minute too.” She glanced at her lap. “My father just sprung this on me when I got home. He’d planned this whole thing while he was gone and didn’t tell me until last minute.”

“That’s annoying. Doesn’t he give a fuck about your plans?”

“No. No one's plans matter but his.” She said sadly. She turned and looked at him with remorse. “Sorry your camping plans are detained.”

Duncan shrugged. “Don’t be. I made the choice to come.” He smirked. “It was worth it.”

She glanced back at Duncan. He was leaning against the railing beside her. He took a drag and blew the smoke away from her. The moon shone above him making him glisten in its light. He turned and looked at her with those pretty teal eyes. He really was handsome especially cleaned up like this. No piercings, green hair or stupid mohawk. Courtney guessed this was a once and a lifetime sight. She doubted Duncan ever cleaned up like this. 

Her heart fluttered inside her chest. Her cheeks were warming up. She tucked a fallen lock behind her hair and turned away, unable to hold his gaze anymore.

Duncan smiled seeing Courtney blush. “You should come camping.”

Her smile fell. “I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?”

“I’ve got an exam coming up I need to study for. I also have a bunch papers to write-”

“-so what? You need a break, princess.” He brought the cigarette to his lips. “That’s why you’re uptight all the time. You don’t know how to relax and have fun.”

“I know how to have fun!”

“You’re gonna wear yourself out.” He smiled at her. “You deserve a break. Hang out with friends and fuck around.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Not like that! Although, I’m game if you wanna.” He wiggled his brows.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head but laughed. “I’ll pass on both. I don’t want to party all weekend and get drunk.”

“It’s not a partying thing, Princess. Sure, we’ll have a few drinks here and there, but it’s supposed to be a relaxing trip. Just me, my buddy DJ, Geoff and Bridgette. All of us just chillin’ around a campfire and relaxing. You should come.” He gave her what seemed to be an attempt at puppy eyes.

“You need to work on those puppy eyes.” Courtney laughed. She playfully nudged his shoulder with hers. “Maybe next time.”

“I’m holding you to that, Princess.” He finished his cigarette and put it out. He placed the bud back in the box to dispose later. 

“We should probably go back inside.” She sighed. It was so much nicer outside. Just her and Duncan. Alone. But she knew her father would complain if he didn’t see her mingling.

“Lead the way.” Duncan replied.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Courtney continued walking along the room playing her rich people game and eating appetizers. She saw Hudson giving her looks but both her and Duncan glared back.

They ended up reaching their goal and then some for the “Bread of the World” charity. Duncan rolled his eyes. They didn’t need to have a party to raise money. Every one of the guests attending could’ve easily helped starving kids. The money was probably going back in their pockets. 

One by one the guests began leaving. Soon after there was no one left but security and staff. Duncan found his father speaking with Courtney’s. 

“I guess this is the end for tonight.” Duncan said as they began walking towards their fathers. 

“Yeah” she said, a little remorse in her voice.

“Are you sad to see me leave, Princess?” He teased her. 

“Hmph! As if!” She denied.

Duncan laughed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “You enjoyed spending time with me. Admit it.”

“It wasn’t the worst thing in the world.” She smirked at him. “And I got to see you look like a human being rather than a Neanderthal.”

“Don’t get used to it. I don’t do this often.”

She giggled and playfully bumped into him. “That’s too bad. You really clean up well.”

They stared at each other. Both drinking up the other’s eyes. A magnetic force was pulling them towards each other and for a moment they leant in for a kiss each other but froze when they heard Courtney’s father. They managed to break away before either father saw what was about to happen. 

“Hey son, how’d it go tonight? Anything happen?” Sargent Green asked. 

Duncan shook his head. “All was well.”

Van Der Graaf nodded. “Good.” He handed both Duncan and his father envelopes. “Thank you, gentlemen. You are dismissed.” He turned away and went to speak with the other security. 

Duncan scoffed and slipped the envelope into his jacket. 

“Well, goodnight Sargent Green.” Courtney said to his father then addressed Duncan. “Goodnight Duncan.” She beamed. 

“Goodnight Miss Van Der Graaf.” His father replied to her. 

“Night Princess.” Duncan said and smiled warmly. 

She smiled back and walked towards the staircase. 

Duncan watched her go with a big grin on his face. 

He heard his father chuckle beside him then pat his back. “Let’s go, Lover Boy” he guided his son towards the door. 

Duncan glanced over his shoulder and gazed at the staircase where he happened to see Courtney gazing back.

* * *

Courtney knocked on her father's office door. 

“Come in.”

She reached for the handle, hand hesitant for a split second then opened it. Her father was sitting at his desk, typing away on his computer. He was still in his party tux as she was in her dress. She hadn’t managed to change when he asked to speak with her. 

Courtney walked into the office and shut the door. She stood by it and waited for her father to give her permission to sit. But that order never came. Instead, he motioned her forward. She hesitantly walked closer to her father’s desk. He didn’t say anything to her. Just continued typing away on his keyboard. The silence was fueling her anxiety.

“How do you think tonight went?” he asked her after several minutes of silence.

This was a trick question.

“W-We reached our goal for the charity.” She answered softly.

He froze and slowly glared at her. His cold eyes were piercing into hers. She trembled.

“I didn’t throw this party for fucking _charity_ ” he spat the word like it was a bitter flavor. “You think I give a fuck whether poverty kids are starving or not?” He looked her over. “I’m sure they’d have something to eat if you weren’t a fucking cow.”

She flinched at the harsh words thrown at her. “What was the party for if it wasn’t for charity then?” She asked.

Van Der Graaf stood and walked around his desk until he was in front of his daughter.

“It was for the Howells!” He snarled and slapped her in the face. “I threw the stupid party to impress the Howells! I told you before the whole thing started that they were important guests! They were going to sign a merger with me!” He punched her this time. His ring busted her lip and it began to bleed. “But you ruined it!!”

“H-how did I ruin it?”

He punched her again and she fell on the floor. He yanked her hair and forced her back on her feet. He kept his fist in her hair. “Harrison Howell was ready to sign the papers, but his grandson told him not to. Do you know _why_?” The grip on her tightened. “Because he didn’t like _you_. He said you kicked him in his testicles. Is that true?”

“Y-yes.”

He punched her again. She cried out while he repeatedly punched her until she was on the floor.

“Why the _fuck_ would you do that!?” he screeched.

“He was trying to inappropriately touch me!”

“So, what!?” He grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the wall. “If he wanted to touch you then you let him fucking touch you. If he wanted to fuck you then you better open those fucking legs of yours!”

She stared at him baffled. She couldn’t believe those words. Surely, her father didn’t think that!? “Y-You would’ve been okay if he raped me?”

“That’s all you women are good for anyways. Especially you.” He spat

The tears were gushing down her cheeks, causing the stinging pain to flare. “Do I really mean nothing to you?”

“I’ve never wanted you, you useless pig. You’re nothing but a disgrace to my name. The only reason I kept you was because you built my image. Yet you’ve been nothing but a disappointment.” He replied, coldly. Like each word was an ice particle from a blizzard targeting Courtney. “I know you’ve been trying to get my approval. Maybe if you had opened those fat legs of yours, I would’ve considered it.”

* * *

“Oh shit!” Duncan cursed as he walked towards his bike.

“What is it, son?” his father asked.

Duncan reached into his pocket and pulled out Courtney’s phone. “I forgot to give back her phone.”

_Come to think of it she hardly took any pictures._

His father smiled wearily. “Sounds like a good excuse to go back and see her.”

Duncan grinned. “How else am I supposed to keep in contact with her over the weekend?”

Sargent Green rolled his eyes. “I think the gates are closed at this point. I don’t think they’ll let you in.”

“I guess I’ll have to find a way in then.” Duncan smirked.

“I didn’t hear that.” His father replied. Duncan laughed. “Drive safe, son.”

“See yea, pops.” Duncan placed his helmet on and started his bike. 

He backed out of the driveway and returned to the direction of Courtney’s house. His heart thumped eagerly in his chest. The anticipation of seeing her again so soon filled his being in a way he’d never known before. Maybe after he delivered her phone, he’d finally steal a kiss from her. His cheek still burned from when her lips touched it. If he felt this way from just a peck, he couldn’t wait to see how he’d feel after an actual kiss.

Duncan drove past the front gate to confirm what his father said. He was right. It was locked. He parked less than half a block away and started walking towards her gate. His eyes searching for the tree she pointed out before. He found it and saw the light was on. He smiled. He gripped the stone gate across her window and began climbing. It wasn’t easy climbing in his father’s suit, but he managed. Once he jumped off the top and landed on the ground (making a note to get his father’s suit dry cleaned after this) he kept to the shadows and made for the tree.

When he reached it, he couldn’t refrain from the smile growing on his lips as he looked up to the light. He couldn’t decide whether to call her name or climb the tree. Well, he couldn’t return her phone if he called her. He started climbing the tree. He reached the branch close to her window and started crawling towards it. He smiled when he saw it was open. He reached the windowsill and hoisted himself into her room.

“Hey Princess, you left your phone with m-” He froze.

Courtney was sitting on her bed, still dressed from the party but she was crying. Her face was covered with her hands but there were bruises on her arms. When she lifted her face, he saw more injuries there. Her lip was split, she had a bruise on her right temple and a black eye on her left, there was a cut on her eyebrow and other various cuts on her right side.

“Duncan!” She gasped, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I forgot to give you back your phone.” He cautiously approached her. “Christ, Courtney, what happened to you?”

For some reason hearing him say her name triggered more tears to fall. She hated to show him this weak side of her but she felt so broken and lost. All she could do was cry.

Duncan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She stiffened but relaxed into his embrace. His comfort caused her to weep harder. She hid her face in his vest. She was never comforted after an abuse from her father. She just cried until she had no more tears to shed and locked the pain away. This time she felt comforted. Safe and secure in Duncan’s strong arms.

Duncan said nothing. He’d never seen her like this before. She was strong and confident. To see her like this, so fragile and broken, it squeezed his heart to pieces. 

“You said before if I was ever lonely or scared, I could stay with you.” She glanced up at him with those sad brown eyes. “D-does that offer still stand?”

He carefully held her face and wiped a tear away. “Y-yeah, of course, Princess but you gotta tell me what happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” She wept.

“I didn’t mean now but at some point.”

She nodded and whispered. “Okay”

“Do you want to change out of that dress?” He asked her.

She opened her mouth to reply but they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. “No time, let’s go!” She urged him.

Duncan ushered her towards the window. He jumped out of the window and landed on the branch. He extended his hand to her and helped her out. Together they climbed down the tree. It was a little harder now that it began raining but they managed. Duncan was the first on the ground. He held his arms up to catch Courtney. When they reached the ground, she grabbed his hand and ran towards the gate.

“It’s gonna be difficult climbing the gate in that dress and those shoes.” Duncan commented.

“I don’t care.” Courtney replied. “If we go out the gate he’ll know.”

“I’ll go first and help you up.” Duncan jumped up the gate and started climbing despite the slippery stone. He reached the top and offered his hand to Courtney. “Jump.”

She jumped and he caught her. He hoisted her up onto the top then jumped on the other side. He turned back to her and held his arms open. Courtney jumped and he caught her. She winced in his hold. He mumbled a “sorry” then let her down.

Duncan led her towards the direction of his bike. He helped her on then passed her the helmet. He climbed onto the bike and felt her embrace him from behind. He started his bike and drove away from Courtney’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos. You guys are motivating me to keep going!


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at Duncan’s abandoned parking garage. Well, abandoned to the public eye but it was used by the gang to park their vehicles. Duncan got off the bike then offered to help Courtney down. Duncan removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Next, he pulled her into his hold and escorted her out of the garage. 

They were back in the rain, walking through the alleyway maze. It really was a wonder Courtney found the hideout. Courtney didn’t say anything as the gang leader took her to his base. She was surprised the hideout wasn’t in view. Last she recalled it had lights strung around but as they grew closer, she noticed there were large tarps blocking out their light. Whoever painted those tarps had serious skill.

“Yo, boss incoming!” The lookout called. “And he’s got a lady~”

“Shut the fuck up, Morris.” Duncan snapped at him.

More gang members poked their heads out of the abandoned buildings. Some climbed onto the fire escapes and watched their boss approach.

“Damn _is_ that the boss? He ain’t got no green mohawk”

“Damn he in a suit!”

“Lookin good, D!”

“Yo, Duncan, ain’t you supposed to be campin’?”

Courtney gasped. She stopped causing Duncan to turn. “You were supposed to go camping!” She shook her head and stepped back. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to ruin your plans!”

“Hey, calm down, Princess. It’s fine.”

Courtney shook her head. “No, I ruined your weekend!”

Duncan pulled her into his arms and held her. She shuddered from the cold but embraced the warmth coming from him. He gently cupped her face, careful not to touch any injury. “You didn’t ruin anything, Courtney. It’s fine.” He offered a small smile. “I’d rather spend it with you.”

“Oooooooh~!”

Duncan scowled and glared at his hovering members. “Shut the fuck up already!” he huffed and returned his attention to her. “C’mon Princess, let’s get out of the rain, okay?”

Courtney nodded. “Okay.”

He escorted her towards the main area of the hideout and then into his house, like when they first met. The living area was darkened except for a few lamps to illuminate the room. 

“The upstairs is mainly where I live.” Duncan informed her and guided her towards the stairs. 

The second floor was much better than the first. It wasn’t as torn apart. It was almost completely intact. They walked down the hallway and Duncan opened the door to his bedroom. There wasn’t much in the room. A worn-out wardrobe, a giant mattress with a bunch of blankets and pillows sprawled everywhere. There was a tv on a stand with a bunch of video game consoles and other cables. He had a few posters hung on the wall. It was a very lived in room.

“How do you have power here?” She asked.

“We have a few solar panels and generators. We usually turn the generators off at night except to keep the necessities on. The lamps you see are all battery lamps. We don’t want the cops to find us.”

“How ironic. You’re a gang leader and your father is a cop.” Courtney said.

“He knows.”

Courtney gapped at him. “Your dad _knows_ you’re in a gang?”

Duncan chuckled. He walked towards the dresser and started rummaging through it. “He knows I _run_ it.”

“What?! He knows you’re the leader?”

“Yup.” He smirked her way.

“Does he know about this place?”

“He knows of it. He doesn’t know where it is.” He pulled out one of his clean black shirts and tossed it to Courtney. “Here.”

She caught the shirt. She looked at it and saw it had some skulls on the front. 

“You can wear that. I’m pretty sure you don’t want to sleep in that dress.”

Courtney shook her head. “No, I don’t.” She glanced at Duncan. “Is-is it okay if I take a shower? Do you have running water?”

“ _Hot_ running water.” 

“So, you don’t live like a total neanderthal then.” She smiled softly.

“Nope.” He smiled back.

He opened one of the doors to his room to reveal a bathroom. She was expecting a bathroom barely managing to stand. To her total surprise it was a completely clean and renovated bathroom.

“Wow!” She walked in. “I wasn’t expecting a nice bathroom.”

Duncan laughed. “Yep. Need it. Oh-do you need shampoo and conditioner? I can get some from one of the girls.”

Courtney shook her head. “No, it’s okay.” She hugged the T-shirt and entered the bathroom. “Thank you, Duncan.”

The gang leader smiled. “Sure thing, Princess. Take as long as you need.”

Courtney smiled then shut the door.

Duncan ran his hand through his hair. It was now damp and falling in his face. The spray was coming off his hair and onto his fingers. He also needed a shower. He left the room and went across the hall to one of the other spare bathrooms. It wasn’t as nice as his personal one but at least it had running water. He stripped free of the tuxedo, placing it on the sink, making a mental note to get it cleaned before he returned it to his dad. Once fully nude, he stepped into the shower and let the hot water clean his body. He shampooed his hair and scrubbed the fake hair dye out then rinsed. He repeated once more until no black merged with the water falling from his body.

He finished his shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist then walked to the mirror and wiped away the steam. He smiled when he found his green hair was back. He felt like he wasn’t himself during the night. The things he did for his dad.

Duncan changed into his boxers and collected the suit and returned to his room. Courtney was still taking a shower. She probably needed it for whatever happened to her. What could’ve happened during the twenty minutes he left her? He had a hunch. There were many hints throughout the night. It wasn’t the only time he saw injuries on her face. He saw a bruise the second time he saw her at the school and then again after he walked her home from the date. He’d never seen it this bad before.

His phone started to ring. It was Geoff calling.

“Hello?”

“Dude! There you are! It’s hella late! Weren’t you going to come after your date with Courtney?” Geoff nearly screamed his ear off.

“Yeah but something came up. I’m not coming this weekend.” Duncan answered.

“Dude, what the fuck! We’ve been looking forward to this weekend for like months!”

“Yeah, I know but this is more important.”

“What could be more important than-”

“-gimme that!” Bridgette took the phone from Geoff. “Hey, Duncan, you saw Courtney, tonight right? I’ve been texting and calling her, but she hasn’t replied at all. I’m worried.”

“She’s with me.” Duncan reassured her friend.

“Is she okay or are you guys…”

“Not this time around. Some shit happened at her home-”

“Godammit!” Bridgette cursed. “Nothing’s broken?”

So, Bridgette knew.

“No.”

Bridgette sighed in relief. “Thank god. Duncan, please, whatever you do, don't let her go to her house. Convince her to stay with you until I get home. I’ll leave tonight-”

“-What?! Bridge!” Geoff and DJ complained in the background. 

“-Bridgette, stay there. Courtney’s staying with me for now.”

Another sigh of relief. “Okay good. I trust you to keep her safe.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.”

“I know.” There was a smile in her voice. “Thanks Duncan.”

“Sure thing, Bridge.”

“Keep me updated, okay?”

“Will do.”

“Bye”

“Bye.”

He hung up and placed his phone on the bed next to Courtney’s. He heard the door unlock and turned to see Courtney wearing his shirt. It was a nightgown on her, barely covering her thighs. Fuck, she looked hot in his shirt.

“You should go camping, Duncan. You had plans and I ruined them...again.” She spoke softly.

It was strange to see her so broken and fragile. It was unlike her.

“I already told you, Princess. I’d rather spend the weekend with you.” He stared at her. “Was the shower okay?”

“Yeah.” She glanced over at Duncan and took notice he was in his boxers. Her eyes trailed over the toned muscles showing, the broad shoulders and strong biceps. There was a light blush to her face and Duncan wanted so badly to tease her about it, but he couldn’t. Not when he was looking at the markings on her body.

“Sorry, let me put on a shirt.” Duncan moved to his dresser and pulled out a plain black t. He put the shirt on then turned to Courtney. “I had to get that fake dye outta my hair.”

She offered a small smile. “That’s too bad. I really liked your all black hair.” She walked up to him and grabbed one of the wet green strands. “However, you look more like yourself with the green.”

“I thought that too.” He smiled back. He took in her face and frowned seeing the bruises and other injuries. He cupped her face and held it gently in his hands. “What happened, Princess?”

Courtney shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about it. Not tonight. I just want to sleep.”

“Okay” Duncan nodded. 

He understood. If she wanted space, he would give it to her but one way or another he would find out. He pulled away and offered his bed. “You can sleep in my bed tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Duncan pulled a pillow and blanket off the bed. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

“Thank you, Duncan.” She walked over and pressed her lips on his cheek. “For all this.”

He blushed. “S-sure thing, princess.” He caressed her cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight”

* * *

Courtney woke up to the smell of bacon. Her stomach growled furiously, and she opened her eyes. She was sprawled all over Duncan’s bed, her arms wrapped around one of his pillows. She brought it to her nose and inhaled his scent. A small smile forming on her lips. She’d meant to ask him to sleep in the bed with her, but she didn’t want him to see her crying anymore. She spent a good portion of the night weeping but found she fell asleep to Duncan’s snores downstairs. 

She got out of his bed (making sure she was appropriate first) and walked downstairs. Courtney found Duncan in his kitchen making bacon. 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” She croaked. Her voice still waking up from sleep. 

Duncan laughed and turned to her. “Not very well. Just enough to survive.” He placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon on the counter. “Hungry?”

Her stomach answered for her. 

The gang leader laughed. “That answers that. There’s coffee in the pot.”

“Thanks.” She walked over to the pot and took the mug waiting to be used. She poured herself a drink and added cream and sugar then sat down at the counter. She took a bite of her eggs and nodded in approval. “Not bad. I was expecting worse.”

“Sorry I’m not Gordon Ramsey.” He finished the bacon and served his plate. He ate in the kitchen, directly in front of Courtney. 

“There’s room for improvement.” 

Duncan chuckled. He took a sip of his coffee then glanced at Courtney. She seemed to be better. She was acting more like herself. Now that he was in proper light, he could see her injuries weren’t too bad. Perhaps from her cleaning up last night. Her black eye wasn’t swollen which was good. 

“You look better today, Courtney.” He spoke in a serious tone. 

Courtney said nothing. Instead choosing to bite into a crispy yet chewy bacon. It was cooked just how she preferred. She glanced up and met Duncan’s teal gaze.

He really was a good guy behind the gang facade. He’d been there for her more times than any man ever in her life. He said he was a villain when it came to fairytales, but he was wrong. He wasn’t a prince either. He was her white knight. And it was time she told him the truth. 

She glanced down at her plate and began playing with her eggs. “It was my father. He did this to me.”

Duncan’s eyes narrowed. His hunch was confirmed. 

“He’s been hitting me since I could remember.” She continued. “All I ever wanted was to be good enough for him to love me. I tried to earn it by being the perfect student; the perfect daughter.” She stared deeply into her coffee and sighed. “It was an unachievable goal from the start… I actually thought I deserved the injuries I received. I thought I wasn’t trying hard enough and that’s why I was failing. Now I realize I am nothing more than an accessory used to boost his reputation.” She paused for a moment letting the words from her own mouth sink into reality. She closed her eyes and continued. “The charity last night was a hoax. My father just threw it to impress the Howells enough to merge businesses. They didn’t because I kicked Hudson for making the pass on me. That’s why he hit me. He said I should’ve opened my legs for Hudson because that was all I was good for.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Duncan growled. “That’s fucked up.” He reached over and cupped her chin. When she looked at him, he continued. “You didn’t deserve any of that, Courtney. Your dad is a fucked-up monster.” 

“He is.” She agreed. “I’ve always known he was, but I was just so desperate for his love I denied it. I-” she sighed heavily and shook her head. She looked at Duncan and finished her sentence. “-I don’t want to think about this anymore. I just want to escape for awhile. Is the camping trip still okay?”

He blinked at her. “You want to go camping with me after all?”

She nodded. “I think it is something I need. You said Bridgette is there?”

Duncan nodded. “Yeah she’s there. Geoff is also and you’ll meet my buddy DJ. He’s a sweet guy. He’s a giant teddy bear.”

“Okay.” She smiled softly for a moment then it fell. “I need to pack my clothes, but I don’t want to go back to my house.”

“I’ll handle that, Princess. I’ll send some of the girls to sneak in and pack some clothes for you. If you want anything specific let them know.”

Courtney smiled. “Thank you, Duncan.”

* * *

Duncan tied in the last of their camping supplies to his motorcycle. They were all packed and ready to go. Just needed to wait for Courtney to finish up.

It wasn’t too long when Courtney entered the parking garage with her duffle bag in tow. She looked better. Her hair blow dried into a ponytail with a bandana headband. She wore a white v-neck with a red flannel shirt (he didn’t even know she owned flannel anything) with faded blue capris and sneakers. She’s managed to hide some of the bruises and injuries behind make-up, but the cuts and scrapes remained in view. She still held herself proudly despite her still fragile state.

Duncan smiled and flicked his cigarette. “Lookin’ good, Princess.”

Courtney rolled her eyes but smiled playfully. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Duncan.”

The gang leader himself sported a dark grey sweater with a black denim vest. He wore dark gray jeans with his red sneakers. Duncan shrugged but smirked at her. “You sure about this?” He asked her for the fifth time.

She huffed and handed him her bag to tie down. “Yes already!”

“Alright.” He tied her bag to his bike then climbed onto the bike. He held out the helmet for her.

She put the helmet on then climbed onto Duncan’s bike. She wrapped her arms around his body and tightened them when his bike roared to life, and they drove out of the garage.

Two hours passed when they finally arrived at the campsite. As much as she enjoyed wrapping her arms around Duncan’s muscular torso, her body was aching to stretch. She was aching to see Bridgette too.

Duncan drove through the forest road then turned left onto a small makeshift road. Courtney was startled by the sudden detour. That was until she caught sight of two cars parked in a makeshift parking lot. Duncan pulled up beside the jeep and turned off the bike.

“We’re here, Princess.” Duncan announced.

Courtney removed the helmet from her head. She wiped away the sweat. “I’m glad.” She said and hopped off the bike with Duncan’s help.

She glanced around the area. There was nothing but trees and forest foliage everywhere. She took a deep breath and inhaled the crisp forest air. The only sounds were birds chirping and the occasional branch crunch from a nearby animal. It was peaceful. No one was around to judge her. She could let her guard and stop being the “perfect daughter”. It was a huge weight off her shoulders. 

She turned and stared at Duncan unloading the bike. A small smile grew on her lips. It was because of him she felt like a free bird. The urge to kiss him washed over her and for once she indulged. She approached him, catching his attention. His turquoise eyes gleaming. He arched his brow and straightened up. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words never had a chance. She grabbed his face and planted her lips on his. It was a brief kiss. Just enough to feel the softness of his lips and inhale his strong musk. Just enough for him to lean in and brush his lips back. To wrap one strong hand around her head and the other to slip around her waist and draw her close.

Courtney pulled away from him but found it difficult. Like their mouths were magnets trying to mend together again. Even their lips struggled; not wanting to part. She smiled at the dazed expression on his face.

“Woah.” He breathed and opened his eyes. 

Courtney cleared her throat and hid her blushing face. “So, uh, this is where we’re staying?”

“Not here.” Duncan recovered from the kiss but wore a happy grin and kept his eyes on Courtney. He’d had waited for that kiss. He wasn’t sure what brought on that urge, but he wouldn’t question it. He knew the fresh mountain air would do her some good but damn he didn’t expect it to loosen her up like that!

“We have a bit of a hike to get to the campsite.” He removed the last of their bags from his bike.

“A hike?”

Duncan slung his bag over his shoulder. “This isn’t a campground, Princess. We actually have to go through the wilderness to get to our site.”

“The wilderness?! But there’s poison ivy and other poisonous plants! And bears and other animals!”

“There sure is.” He slung her bag over his shoulder and smirked. “Guess you better stick close to me then.” he winked and walked towards the makeshift path behind him.

“Duncan!” She trotted after him. “This wasn’t what I thought you meant by camping!”

“It’s better than going to a campground. There’s no one around and we can do whatever the fuck we want. If you’re worried about the bears, I’ll protect you.” He flashed her a smug smile.

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t need any protection.”

“Bears are different from perverts.” he laughed. “You probably won’t see any anyway. We’ve never seen a bear.”

“You camp here often?”

“Every so often.” He stepped off a steep step then turned to Courtney approaching. “Watch your step.”

“I got it.” She replied and stepped down. She glanced up at Duncan and finally realized he was holding her bag. “I can hold my bag. “

Duncan shrugged and continued walking. “It’s whatever. Probably better if I hold it anyways.”

“Why? Think I’m not capable of it?”

Duncan huffed. “Are you really trying to start an argument over this?”

“I’m not starting an argument!” She insisted.

The gang leader sighed heavily. “Princess, I know you’re capable of carrying your bag. It’ll be easier for us to get there if I hold them, okay?”

“Fine.” She grumbled.

He laughed at her reaction.

They trudged through the path and continued further into the forest. Courtney had no idea how far away their campsite was. Why didn’t they go to a campground where it was safer? She was grateful for the lack of people, but she didn’t like the idea of bears wandering into their camp or other animals.

The sound of water caught her attention. She glanced up and saw a river coming into view. The area around them was like a forgotten meadow that was now overgrown with long grass, wildflowers, and dandelions. Tall trees towered over and around them as if protecting and shielding them from anything but this meadow. It was lovely. Just a few feet away from the river was the campsite. There were two tents opposite of each other. A good distance laid a campfire pit with a few foldable chairs centered around it. Nearby under a sun shader was a table with chairs and a bunch of coolers. 

“Wow, this is beautiful.” Courtney breathed in awe.

“Yup. That’s why we camp here instead of a campground.”

“Wait but what about a bathroom or a shower?”

Duncan glanced over his shoulder with a smirk.

Her brown eyes widened. “You mean-!?”

Duncan began laughing.

“Duncan! This isn’t what I signed up for!” There was no way she was just going to do private business or bathe in the river like an animal.

“Oh chill, Princess.” He pointed away from the camp. “There’s a park bathroom over there.”

“Park bathroom?”

“Yea this area is the off bounds area of a nearby campground.”

“Well, why aren’t we just camping there?”

Duncan gestured to the pretty scenery. “This is why. You don’t get this view over there.”

“Don’t you guys get in trouble?”

Duncan laughed. “They gave up trying to get us to leave. As long as we pay the park fee they don’t care anymore.”

“Dude is that Duncan?” Geoff called out.

DJ and Bridgette stopped what they were doing when they heard Geoff. They turned and grinned at the sight of Duncan.

“Dude I thought you weren’t coming!” Geoff ran towards them.

Duncan shrugged. “Plans change.” He gestured to Courtney behind him. “She wanted to come.”

Geoff realized Courtney’s presence. His blue eyes widened. “Whoa! Courtney’s here!” His eyes grew at the sight of her bruises. “Whoa dude what happened to your face?”

“Geoff!” Bridgette snapped as she approached them. Her eyes widened too. “Courtney!” She gasped.

“Duncan! Man, what’d you do?” DJ gasped when he reached them.

“I didn’t do that!” Duncan snapped.

“Can we stop looking at my face!” Courtney snarled. “Yes, I have bruises! Can we move on now?”

“Yeah” Bridgette agreed. She gave a look that read _we’re-talking-about-this-later_ then hugged Courtney. “I’m so glad you came!” She pulled away and grinned excitedly. “This is gonna be so much fun!”

“Yeah, dude I haven’t seen you in forever.” Geoff agreed. “Glad you can come!”

“It’s nice to see you again, Geoff.”

“Hey there, I’m DJ.” DJ offered his hand to her. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Courtney took his hand. 

“Come on guys, come relax!” Geoff gestured to the camp and started making his way back. 

“C’mon Courtney, let me show you around.” Bridgette insisted. She grabbed her arm and hurried her towards the camp like a child.

Duncan and DJ followed the others. When they reached the camp the two found a good spot to hitch up the tent. When they were finished Geoff handed them each a beer. 

“Good work, dudes.” He praised and ushered over to the chairs around the fire pit. 

They made idle chatter while they sipped their drinks. They watched as the girls made towards the water. They sat down and took off their shoes and slipped their feet in the water. 

“Glad you made it dude.” Geoff said. “Wouldn’t have been much fun without you.”

“Of course not. I am the fun.” Duncan chuckled. 

Geoff laughed and continued staring at the girls. “Glad you brought, Court too. She’s not as uptight as she usually is. At least not yet. She seems chill.”

“She’s cute. Not the type of girl you date.” DJ added. 

“You mean like Gwen?”

“Exactly.”

Duncan shrugged. “You’re right. She’s not the type of girl I usually date.” He gazed at Courtney talking to Bridgette. He stared at her backside, sketching every inch of her into his mind. “She’s fun to mess with and she’s interesting.”

Geoff and Dj exchanged a smirk with each other. They’d never seen Duncan so smitten with a girl before. Not even with Gwen. Courtney must’ve been something special to Duncan if that was the case. 

Over by the river, Courtney spilled everything to Bridgette. She expected her friend to scold her like always but instead she pulled her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Courtney. He’s such a fucking ass! I can’t believe he said those things to you.”

“No, he didn’t.” She said softly.

Bridgette gave her another right squeeze then released her. “What are you gonna do about home?”

Courtney shook her head. “I don’t know. I know I don’t want anything to do with my father anymore. I’m done playing this role. I need my independence. My freedom.”

Bridgette smiled. “I’m so glad to finally hear that, dude. You’re welcome to stay with Geoff and I until you get a place of your own.”

Courtney smiled. “Thanks, Bridgette. I don’t want to be in your way.”

Bridgette waved her off. “It’s fine. Geoff won’t mind.”

The brunette made a face.

“What?”

“Well, you guys party a lot and I would need to concentrate on my studies.”

Bridgette made a face back. She rolled her eyes then caught a glance at the boys. She smirked and looked back at Courtney. “What about staying with Duncan~?”

Courtney blushed. “I couldn’t stay in that abandoned building with all his gang members. Besides, what if something happened while I was there? Like a shoot out or something?”

“Courtney, you're the only one who’s ever found that place. But I guess I can understand your concern. Do you think Duncan wouldn’t do everything to protect you?”

Courtney shook her head. “I don’t know. I still don’t know Duncan that well.”

“You stayed with him last night, right? Did you sleep together in the same bed?”

“No, he gave the bed to me and slept downstairs.”

“That’s good on him. So, you’re bunking with him here then?”

“I guess so.” Her cheeks reddened.

Bridgette smiled and nudged Courtney who smiled back. “We’ll figure something out later. Let’s just relax this weekend.”

“Sounds good.” Courtney agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, didn't mean to take that long to upload the next chapter. I plead whoopsie daisy

“Hey ladies, welcome back!” Geoff greeted the girls. “You guys want a beer?”

“Yeah, I’ll take one.” Bridgette took the bottle her boyfriend handed to her.

Geoff reached into the cooler and looked at Courtney. “Want one, Court?”

Courtney shook her head. “No, thank you.”

“There’s ice coolers in there too, Courtney.” Bridgette said. “There’s like no alcohol in them.”

“I guess that would be okay.” Courtney said. Geoff grinned and passed her one. Courtney unscrewed the cap and took a sip of the fuzzy peach flavor. It was surprisingly good. “Thanks, Geoff. So, what are the plans for today?”

The men shrugged. 

“I don’t know, man. Just chill I guess?” Geoff answered.

“I don’t know about you all but I’m gonna take a nature hike.” DJ announced as he finished his beer.

“Just don’t bring back any forest animals, DJ.” Duncan chuckled. He glanced at Geoff. “Remember when he brought back that rabbit?”

Geoff laughed. “Yeah dude. And it got into our food.”

The two laughed.

“You know I think a hike is a good idea.” Bridgette spoke. “Courtney’s never been here before. We could show her the area.” She turned to her friend. “Wanna go on a hike?”

Courtney offered a smile. “Sure!”

“Then it’s settled!” Geoff said.

Everyone started downing their drinks as they rose from their feet. When their drinks were finished, they tossed them in their makeshift trash and walked towards the forest. Duncan waited for Courtney to catch up.

“Is it okay to leave our stuff here with no one at camp?” She asked him.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I told you no one comes here but us.” Duncan replied.

The two walked together as they followed the others. They followed the makeshift path with little trees and bushes sprouting out to say hello. Courtney glanced up when they entered the forest. The trees were as tall as the sky and stretched their branches out as if they were canopies. The forest flooring was covered in all types of foliage mixed with fallen branches, pine needles and pinecones. The scent of pine was refreshing compared to the smoggy city air. The area around them quiet except for the sounds of their feet on the ground and the occasional branch snap in the distance. It was relaxing and somehow therapeutic.

“This place is pretty.” Courtney stated.

“Yeah.” Duncan agreed. “It’s nice.” His eyes fell to her hands.

She glanced at him and noticed he was gazing at their hands brushing against each other. She smiled and entwined her fingers with his. He glanced at her and grinned at her flirtatious smile. He tightened their hands together then squeezed.

“OoOoOoh~”

The two looked up to see everyone staring at them with smiles.

“Yeah, real mature guys.” Duncan laughed.

They laughed and continued their way.

“Is it going to be like this for the rest of the weekend?” Courtney asked

“Probably. Better get used to it, Princess.” He purred.

Courtney swayed into him with a playful grin. “I guess I will have to.”

She found herself beaming every time she glanced down at their interwoven hands. She tucked a loose strand behind her ear then turned away to hide her blushing face, masking it by taking in scenery. However, Duncan noticed and smiled. His own cheeks flushed and eventually peeled his eyes off her. It was difficult to do so. Nothing in this forest was more beautiful than her.

The hike had been nice. Courtney found herself enjoying the banter between the guys. Eventually a challenge was born, and they started racing and climbing trees. Typical guy stuff. Courtney and Bridgette rolled their eyes but followed them. 

An hour passed when they finally returned to camp. The hike had worn them out and worked up a sweat.

“How about a jump in the river?” Geoff suggested.

“Is that safe?” asked Courtney.

“Safer than the water at our high school summer camp.” Bridgette laughed.

Courtney shared her laughter. “No kidding!”

“Alright! Time for a swim!” Geoff cheered. He began stripping himself of his shirt and ran towards the water. He cannonballed into the river then emerged with a cheer. “Water feels good, dudes! Come on in!”

DJ and Duncan started stripping themselves of their clothes.

“Yeah, you guys jump in. We’ll get changed.” Bridgette laughed.

While the men all jumped into the river the girls returned to camp to change in their tents.

“I don’t know if I’ll actually go in.” Courtney admitted.

“Why not? It’s hot! You’re sweating just like the rest of us. The water is clean, I swear.”

“That’s not it, Bridge” Courtney glanced at the guys trying to drown each other then back at her friend. “I have a lot of make-up on. I don’t want you guys to see how bad it actually is.”

Bridgette frowned. “It’s that bad?” She studied Courtney’s face. It was pretty bad with make-up. She couldn’t imagine how bad it was without it.

Courtney nodded. “I’d love to go in for a swim but I just can’t.”

“Okay.” Bridgette sighed. “Are you still gonna change? You can at least sit in it. You don’t have to get your face wet.”

“Yeah, I might do that.”

Bridgette smiled. “Okay, cool.”

The blonde slipped into her tent while Courtney slipped into hers. She glanced at their quaint little tent. There was only one air mattress with two pillows and a blanket. She bit her lip and thought about her sharing a bed with Duncan. She was nervous but also excited. She had wished he slept with her last night. To feel his strong arms wrapped around her. Letting her feel secure and safe but it was better he didn’t. She needed to be alone. But tonight, she would feel his arms wrapped around her. She would feel safe and secure just as she always did when he held her.

Courtney dug through her duffle bag and pulled out her red one piece. She was glad the bathing suit would hide the bruises on her upper torso. She stripped free of her clothes and slipped on her swimwear. Bridgette had finished before her and already jumped into the river.

The brunette exited the tent and walked towards the water. It looked nice and relaxing. Everyone was swimming around, laughing and having a good time. Her eyes flickered to Duncan emerging from a dive. He swept his hair back and laughed at whatever Geoff had said. Her eyes flickered over his tattoo sleeve then down to his strong pecs and torso. The water dripped from his hair down to his body, tracing over his muscles. She found her face heating up and bit her lip.

Her appearance caught his attention. He turned to stare at her. At first, he smiled but then fell to a jaw drop. His teal orbs flickering over her body, absorbing her curvy figure he’d only imagined. Fuck, she looked hot in a one piece. Her breasts looked bigger in that top too. And her thighs were so thick and desirable. He wanted to devour them. He wanted to devour her.

“Lookin’ good, Courtney.” He complimented.

She rolled her eyes but gave him a flirtatious smirk.

“Aw yeah, Courtney’s here!” Geoff cheered.

“Come in, girl!” DJ encouraged.

She walked to the edge to the water and sat down. She smiled and them and replied, “I’ll just watch from over here.”

“What can’t swim?” asked Duncan.

“I can swim!” She replied defensively. “I just don’t want to go in.”

“Then why did you change?”

“Because I can!”

“Duncan, just let her be.” Bridgette came to her friend’s aid.

“No, I don’t think I will.” He smirked at her. 

“Duncan, what are you doing?” Courtney’s eyes widened.

His answer was a smirk.

“Duncan, no! I don’t want to get wet!”

“Well, that sucks then!”

He swam towards the water’s edge and ran towards her. Courtney quickly acted. She quickly scurried to her feet and ran, but he was faster. He grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder. He grinned and started making his way towards the water.

“Duncan, let me go!” She started smacking against his wet back.

“No can do, Princess!” He said. 

They reached the river and tossed her into the water. She screamed as she flew in the air and splashed into the water. She quickly emerged from the water, hair in her face and mouth. She was about ready to yell furiously at Duncan, but he jumped in and landed close to her. She tumbled under his wake the re -emerged to glower at him through her hair.

“Duncan! That was totally uncool!” She snapped at him.

He flashed her with a toothy grin. “Oh, come on the water is nice.”

It did. The water felt absolutely amazing. Her hot skin is now cool, wet, and refreshed. However, her make-up was running. 

“I don’t care!” She shrieked.

She glanced at the others then sank deeper into the water trying to hide her face. Duncan realized why she had been so adamant about staying dry. Her make up was washing away and revealing the markings on her face. Now, he felt bad. How could he forget?

Duncan swam up to her and looked at her seriously. He reached over to brush her hair out of her face. Her injuries were more vibrant now. Not as new as he found her, slightly duller but more noticeable now.

She looked at him with worried eyes. She shook her head. “Duncan, I don’t want anyone to see these ugly injuries.”

He gently cupped her face. “You’re still beautiful with them.” He smiled as her eyes twinkled. He leaned forward and whispered. “I won’t let him hurt you again.” He caressed her cheeks then leaned in and planted his lips on hers.

Just like their first kiss an hour ago, this one was gentle, but Courtney could feel how much Duncan cared for her. How much passion and desire he had for her. She sank in his kiss. Her hands found their way through the water to wrap around his neck, pulling him close. However, their kiss was interrupted with a throat clear.

The two pulled away and glanced at the others smirking back.

“Aww, how cute~” They mocked playfully.

“Whatever” Duncan retorted. He looked back at Courtney and wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into him. He grinned at her and leaned forward for another kiss. She giggled and kissed him back. Her hand cupping the side of his face.

Again, their kiss was interrupted but this time water was splashed over them. They looked back at Bridgette who was laughing and then it broke out into a splash fest. Everyone started splashing each other and then water games began. First, they started with the classic, Marco Polo. Everyone had some difficulty with that. The river current wasn’t too aggressive, but it made listening harder and swept a few of them further than they intended. Afterwards they played a few rounds of Chicken. At first it was Duncan and Courtney against Bridgette and Geoff. Then they switched partners so DJ could have a turn then it became guys versus girls and finally mixed couples. 

When they were worn out from their water fun they just back floated and allowed the river to take them away. Naturally, they made sure they didn’t go too far and returned to camp. They all took turns for the showers and once they were cleaned and changed, they sat around the small campfire flame and relaxed. After about a half hour of conversing they started getting hungry which Geoff began cooking their dinner. 

The girls sat beside each other, talking about this and that. Duncan was playing cards with DJ as Geoff grilled. Duncan decided the air was becoming coolish and went to grab a sweater from the tent. As he exited the tent, he noticed Courtney’s violin case and decided to ask her about it. He returned to the game with DJ and glanced at Courtney. 

“Hey Princess, I didn’t know you played the violin.” Duncan asked. 

Courtney nodded. “Yeah, I play.”

“I didn’t know you played an instrument, Court.” Geoff said from the table.

“Yeah, she’s really good.” Bridgette added. 

“Not very well according to my father.”

“Fuck him.” Duncan snapped. “Play us something, Princess.”

“Yeah dude, go for it.”

“Yeah! I haven’t heard you play it in a long time!”

“Well, alright.” She smiled and got up from her chair to retrieve her instrument from her tent. 

She returned to the campfire and unlocked the case, removing her precious violin and the bow. She was excited to play. She hadn’t performed in front of people since she was in high school. Courtney brought her violin to her face then placed her chin on the chinrest and began to strum the strings. 

Duncan was in amazed. This girl just always put him in awe like no other. He watched her eyes flutter close as she fell into the rhythm. passion she was pouring into her music was like watching the snow melt from atop a mountain and the waterfall it became was graceful, powerful, and beautiful. He wasn’t even a fan of violins. He was more of a rocker and hardly ever listened to anything classical but fuck he could listen to her play forever and never tire. Never want to listen to anything so long as Courtney played her violin. She was glowing. Both figuratively and physically. The sun was starting to set behind her. The sun’s rays framing her, knighting her as an angel of heaven. Golden speckles filtering around her like snow. His breath caught in his throat. She was breathtaking.

Courtney finished her song and opened her eyes. She glanced at her audience, all with huge grins on their faces, even Duncan. He was looking at her like she was a comet lighting up the night sky. She blushed and his smile grew larger. Bridgette was the first to ignite the clapping. Geoff then DJ followed her action and finally Duncan. Courtney beamed and bowed.

“Damn Courtney you’re pretty good!” DJ complimented.

“Yeah, dude that was great!” Geoff said as well.

“Play us another one, Courtney!” insisted Bridgette.

“Well okay.” She beamed. Her eyes shifted to Duncan who simply leaned back in his chair with a smile. Her smile widened. She returned the violin to her chin, closed her eyes, and played again.

It felt great to have an audience again. To play for people who wanted to hear her. They wanted an encore. She always knew she could play well despite her father’s words. She had only wanted to impress him. That didn’t matter to her anymore. She didn’t want anything to do with him. She opened her eyes and glanced at her friends. Bridgette and Geoff were cuddling while he cooked, their eyes on her with soft smiles. DJ’s eyes were closed, and his body was swaying to her playing. A grin also displayed on his face. Then there was Duncan. He stared at her like she was the sun rising from the horizon to bring the dawn. His usual hardened face relaxed and soft. His gorgeous teal eyes like the ocean’s aquamarine. They were so focused on her. Like the others had faded away and there was just him and her alone on this earth. She found herself blushing and closed her eyes. She continued pouring her heart into her music as Duncan’s gaze remained in her mind.

She finished playing just as the food was ready. Once again, they applauded and cheered then asked for her to play again later. She happily agreed.

The group gathered around the table and helped themselves to the burgers, making their own with the condiments they wanted. They grabbed their choice in potato chips and fruit salad then finally their beverage choice. It felt nice to sit around at a table like this. Courtney couldn’t recall the last time she ever did it. Perhaps when she was five and her mother was still alive. Of course, her father never joined them. Always busy with work when- in reality- he was having an affair. This however, felt much different. She felt happier. She felt loved. And it appeared the others also enjoyed her company. They sat around and ate their food, bantering, throwing jokes and playful insults to each other.

After dinner they sat around the fire, letting their food digest, and continued to crack a few jokes. When it was dark enough, Duncan told one of his famous ghost stories. He was a great storyteller. He managed to engulf everyone in his story. Even Courtney was hanging on his every word. When he reached the end of the story, he earned a scream from all of them. He laughed at them all which Courtney didn’t find amusing at all. But it still was fun.

The darker the night came the louder they came. They started to drink a little more heavily and all ended up taking shots. No one expected Courtney to join in but after Duncan convinced her to do one, she couldn’t stop. The alcohol loosened her up and she was having a blast. She was laughing more and letting her defenses down. At some point she found herself sitting in Duncan’s lap with his arms around her waist, holding her close. It was nice and comforting. 

Courtney wasn’t sure at what point she had fallen asleep. Probably while she cuddled with the gang leader. She had felt so safe and secure in his arms. It felt nice. She’d awoken in the middle of the night at the sound of something scratching at the tent.

She sat up and stared at the tent entrance, listening to whatever was outside. Another scratch on the tent. She whimpered and scooted closer to the gang leader, who was snoring lightly beside her. Although he was asleep his presence was comforting. She gasped at a nearby howl and stirred Duncan awake.

“You okay, Princess?” Duncan croaked, his voice breaking from sleep.

“I’m fine.” She replied a little harshly. She didn’t want him to know she was afraid. 

He peeked an eye open, staring at her silhouette in the tent. “Oh, then you just want a little nighttime snuggle?” He chuckled. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. 

“No, I don’t.” She replied and attempted to scoot away from him but paused when she heard another howl outside. 

“Are you afraid of the coyotes outside?” He playfully mocked. “Is that why you keep trying to snuggle with me while I’m sleeping?”

“I’m perfectly-” Another howl. She whimpered.

Duncan chuckled. His arms tightened around her. Courtney allowed the gang leader to hold her. She snuggled close to him, embracing the safety that came when those strong arms held her.

“Chill Princess, It’s just a coyote.” He reassured softly. His hand moved to rub her back. It was soothing and gentle. Something she was coming to know with Duncan. 

The scratching returned to the tent. Courtney tensed in Duncan’s hold. 

“Raccoons.” He yawned. He pulled her closer. His head resting on hers. He breathed in her lavender scent. “They’re just looking for food. They can’t get in.”

“This is all your fault.” She snapped in a hushed tone. 

Duncan chuckled lazily. “How’s it my fault?”

“You and that stupid story of yours.”

“I knew you were scared.”

“I was not!”

Another howl shut her up and closer to Duncan like she was trying to meld into him. Despite their little banter he continued to stroke her hair to ease up the tension in her. Get her to relax enough to go back to sleep. 

“You know there really isn’t a man with a hook in these woods. It was just a story.” He chuckled. His tone a little mocking. 

“I’m not afraid!” She lied 

“Alright then you just like spooning with me.”

She scoffed which he laughed. “Even if there was, I'd take him down before he ever got to you. “

Courtney found herself smiling. “I can’t believe the things you say to me sometimes. Who would’ve known the big bad leader of the notorious Killer Skullz had such a soft side?”

“I don’t. I’m not a softie or a good guy and don’t you go spouting that around.” He warned

But it was her turn to laugh. “Deny it all you want, Duncan, but it’s the truth.” She found it ironic. Duncan had always claimed he was a bad guy or a villain, but he proved himself wrong each time. He frequently came to her rescue and was always soft and sweet to her. He did bad things, but he wasn’t a bad guy. Not in her eyes anyways. She looked up and grinned at him. “Or maybe you just had a soft spot for me.”

She kissed his neck. 

“I don’t know what it is about you, princess. You drive me crazy in both ways. You irritate me and do stupid shit and yet I can’t get you out of my head.”

“You’re also infuriating.” She replied hastily. Her expression softened. “But you are also sweet, kind and protective. We haven’t known each other long but sometimes I feel like we have, and I want to know more about you.”

He chuckled and hugged her tighter. “Seems we have similar feelings then.”

The scratches at the door grew louder. She shuddered. She needed him to keep talking. To keep distracting her. “I want to know more about you.”

He replied with a yawn. “What do you want to know?”

She yawned also. “So, your dad knows about you running the Killer Skullz. Does your mom also?”

“Nah. She passed away a couple years back.” Duncan answered.

Courtney tensed. “Oh. Duncan, I’m so sorry.”

His hand stroked through her hair. His eyes closed. “It’s fine, princess. Like I said, she died a few years ago.”

“How did she die, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Shot in the line of duty. She and my old man were handling a hostage situation and the guy shot her.” He sighed. “My dad hasn’t been the same since she died.”

Courtney traced his tattooed arm. “That’s what the angel tattoo on your arm represents, isn’t it?”

Duncan nodded. “Sticks out like a sore thumb doesn’t it?”

“Amongst all your skulls and death tattoos, yes.” She laughed softly. She sighed and nuzzled against Duncan’s strong chest. “I’m sorry you lost your mom, Duncan.”

He yawned. “It sucks but nothing to be done now.”

Courtney sighed sadly. “Yeah, I lost my mom too. She committed suicide. I’m still not 100% sure why but I feel in my gut my father caused it. Drove her to it.” 

“Fuck princess. That’s horrible.” He kissed her temple. 

“Yeah. Just another thing we have in common. Unfortunately.”

“Yeah.” Duncan opened his eyes and stared at Courtney in the dark. “I think we have another thing in common.”

She looked at his silhouette. “And what’s that?”

He cupped her face tenderly and pressed his lips against hers. She immediately smiled and leaned forward to kiss him back. She was eager for his lips. Like she had craved them for an eternity and the feeling was mutual. He had desired her lips since he first saw her in his alley way. They were so plump he couldn’t help but nibble on them. The feeling of her lip between his teeth. She released a quiet little mewing sound that made his body tingle. His strong hands slowly pushed her hair back, his nails trailing through her locks, until he reached the back of her head and gently gripped it. He kissed a little hungrier. His lips more eager to taste her. She kissed him back with just as much desire. Their lips dancing in a moonlight ballet. However, just as their dance was about to take off, Courtney slowly stopped responding. As if a spell had been cast and she was turning back into a swan.

“Princess?” Duncan whispered when she stopped responding. He chuckled when her answer was a light snore. He smiled and kissed her. He closed his eyes, pulling her closer then returned to his dreams, now, filled with the girl in his arms.

* * *

The rest of the weekend moved too quickly for Courtney. The time she spent with her friends had been the most fun in years! She realized on the ride back she had made the right decision. Getting away from her father and the city he ruled to be with friends who cared and enjoyed her company was just what she needed. But most importantly, what she needed was the man she was riding the motorcycle with.

Duncan truly was something else. The fearless gang leader of the notorious Killer Skullz; drug dealer, vandal and even criminal was capable of being so gentle, sweet, and loving towards her. He may not be a prince, but he was definitely her white knight despite what he believed. How was it that a man with Duncan’s criminal background treated her the way she deserved to be treated yet her father could not?

She thought about that a lot on their ride back to town. She didn’t know what she was going to do. She didn’t know where she was going to go. One thing that was certain; she wasn’t ever going back to that house. Maybe to retrieve more of her things but her days living there were done. She could honestly say she could live a good life if she never saw her father again.

Duncan and Courtney reached his hideout. They unpacked his motorcycle and returned to the alley where his gang greeted them. They entered Duncan’s home and placed their stuff on his bed. 

“Well now princess,” Duncan began as he flopped on bed and sprawled over it. “What do you wanna do?” He glanced at her with a flirtatious smile.

She rolled her eyes but joined him on the bed. She cuddled up against him and he wrapped his arm around her. He turned and pressed his nose in her hair and inhaled her shampoo scented hair. Lavender. He pressed his lips against her head and closed his eyes, memorizing how wonderful she felt in his arms.

Courtney didn’t answer at first. She just allowed herself to be held in the gang leader’s arms. They’d been almost as inseparable as Bridgette and Geoff. Except those two were constantly sucking each other’s faces whereas Duncan and Courtney did not. They kept it mild. Unless they were in the privacy of their tent but even then, they were just making out. They never went any further than that although Duncan _really_ wanted to but he respected her. He would wait until she was ready. She was worth it to him.

Her mind drifted as they snuggled together. She thought about the month she spent getting to know Duncan. She had stumbled upon some unpleasant events but the others had been nice. They still had yet to go on their date and now she found herself not caring at all if the world saw her with him. It didn’t matter anymore. She no longer cared about her father’s approval. She still cared for her reputation, but she wasn’t going to let it control her anymore. She wasn’t going to let her father control her either.

“I want to get back at my father.”

Duncan sat up and looked at her. His brow arched. “You want to what?”

Courtney sat up also. “Like I said, ‘I want to get back at my father.” She smirked mischievously. “And you are perfect for the job.”

“What do you have in mind, princess?” He returned the grin.

“We will ruin his businesses.”

Duncan’s eyes widened. “That’s a pretty big goal, Courtney.”

“I know. I’ve got so much dirt on my father we will ruin his reputation!” Her eyes were narrowed in on her fists. She looked like villain from a movie explaining their plan. 

Duncan wasn’t sure whether it was funny or sexy.

“Alright, princess, you lead, and I’ll follow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will probably take awhile since I'm still stuck with my writer's block! I apologize in advance! Thank you everyone who's been patient!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry with how long this has been taking! I hit a writer's block, rewrote this chapter like five times and then my computer was sent out so I went without a computer for awhile. But the good news is this story got longer by two more chapters! Well, here's the next chapter! Hopefully it was worth the wait!

If there was one thing Courtney was good at it was revenge.

Over the course of the weeks, Duncan and Courtney worked together to take down Nathan Van der Graaf’s businesses and ruin his reputation. One way to do all that was with social media. They began spouting out tweets and other feed badmouthing her father. Courtney revealed secrets about her father’s charity parties and posted pictures of her father’s abuses. When the internet found out about the fake charities and Courtney’s abuse it was an uproar. 

A perfect ignition. 

Courtney and Duncan were only too pleased to continue fueling the fire. 

Jack and a few gang members snuck into her house and hacked her father’s computer, gathering the information they needed. From there they were able to prove the claims they released including the theft from charities and even audio recording of the conversation he had with Courtney the night she ran away.

It was just what the internet needed to hear to cause an uproar. They stopped shopping at any of the businesses he owned, his stocks went down, and investors pulled out. The new hashtag #justiceforcourtney was trending and everyone wanted to see Nathan Van Der Graaf ruined.

All seemed to go as planned. They expected counteracts and non-believers but what they did not expect was how Nathan Van der Graaf himself counteracted.

One night Duncan at his hideout, sitting on the shingles of his building and smoking a cigarette. He overlooked his little community. Everyone out smoking or drinking and having a good time. His eyes flickered to the painted canvas where Courtney fell into his life. A small smile tugged at his lips.

“Yooo! Boss!”

Duncan glanced down to see one of his informants standing bellow him.

“What is it, Javier?”

“Bro, where is yer girl at?”

Duncan tensed immediately.

Courtney had recently moved in with Geoff and Bridgette. As much as he wished she’d stayed with him he knew deep down that his abandoned home was no place for her. She wasn’t an alley cat like him. It made it a little difficult for Duncan to see her. Bridgette and Geoff were on the other side of town. A little way out so it made it a little more difficult to see her and she was always busy with school and studying. Obviously, what Javier said concerned the gang leader greatly especially since he hadn’t spoken nor seen her in a couple of days.

“Tell me!” He demanded. His heart was racing at the thought of Courtney in trouble. 

“Bro check this shit out. So, me and the boys were just standing around in the usual spot and this black sedan comes up and asks to talk to us. So, we go over right? And-”

“Javier just get to the point!” Duncan snapped.

“He wants to put a hit out on your girl, and he wants you to do it.”

“Who the fuck wants to put it hit on Courtney?!”

“Her padre, bro!”

“The fuck did you just say?” Duncan was dumbfounded. He wasn't sure he was hearing correctly.

“Yeah man he’s fucking loco! Told him I’d talk to you, but he wants an answer by tomorrow or else he’s gonna find someone else.”

“Fuck I know the guy was a shit bag, but I didn’t think he was insane!” Duncan snarled. He pulled out his phone and dialed Courtney’s number.

The phone continued to ring until he reached her voicemail. He tried again and again but got the same result. His heart was thumping against his chest. Worry seeping into his bones. Had someone gotten to her already? 

_Come on, Princess. Please pick up!_

“Duncan, I’m studying-“

He released a small sigh of relief. She was okay.

“Princess, we got a situation” he interrupted her. 

“What is it?”

“Your father has put a hit on you.”

“He put a hit on his own daughter??” Bridgette snapped.

The two couples and Javier sat at Bridgette and Geoff’s kitchen table. Duncan had sped over to his friend’s place so he could inform his friends and Courtney the situation. 

“Holy shit, dude. I never figured the guy would actually try to have his own daughter offed.”

“Geoff please! Courtney is right here!” Bridgette snapped.

Their eyes all shifted to Courtney. She had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the conversation. Her face blank of all emotion and she’d seemed paler.

“Princess?” Duncan nudged her.

She blinked and glanced over at him. “I’m okay. In fact, I’m better than okay. This is just what we need!”

They all gave her a look.

“Uhhh, Court? You sure you’re okay?” Bridgette asked her best friend.

“I think she’s traumatized, dude.”

Courtney shook her head and smiled at them. “No, I’m not! This is _exactly_ what we need to get my father locked up for good! We can twist this around and have his plan backfire!” She turned to Duncan. “You and your gang can meet with my father and see what he wants. We stage my death, and we can have your dad be the one to deliver the news and get him locked up!”

The table blinked at her, thinking she’d lost it but slowly began to think it over and consider it. 

“You know, it’s actually a good plan.” Bridgette agreed. “Everyone would see what a piece of shit Nathan Van der Graaf really is. Well, more so than they already know.”

“Also, not a bad idea to have your dad in on it too.” Geoff nodded. 

They turned to Duncan. His face for once unreadable as he processed everything. “Yeah, it’s a good idea, Princess. We will go along with this plan under one condition.” He looked at Courtney seriously. “You stay with my dad.”

“I’m perfectly fine here!” She argued. 

Duncan huffed and looked at her sternly. “Courtney, your father wants you dead. Just because he reached out to me doesn’t mean he hasn’t reached out to other people. It’ll put my mind at ease if you stay with my pops.” He reached over and took her small hand in his. “I know you will be safe with him.”

The room was silent. Neither of the three had ever seen Duncan worried or so uncharacteristically gentle towards another person. They all knew Duncan liked the girl but seeing him stare at her with those intense eyes made them realize just how much he cared for her. Some may even consider he’d fallen for her.

“He has a point, Court.” Bridgette added. “A cop’s place is safer for you than here. I would also feel better if you stayed with Duncan’s dad.”

Courtney stared from Bridgette to Duncan. She studied him. Her brown eyes searching Duncan’s teal. Seeing him care so much for her it felt…well, nice. Even if the situation was dire. Duncan had done so much for her. Although she didn’t want to stay with his father, she decided she owed him that at least. If staying with her father put him at ease, then she would do it.

With a reluctant sigh she agreed. “Fine.”

Duncan physically relaxed hearing that. He gave a curt nod towards Javier. “Head back to the alley and wait for me there. I’ll talk to my pops and work out a plan with him. “

Javier saluted. “You got it, boss.” He got up and left.

Duncan stood up and turned to Courtney. “C’mon princess.”

“What, now?”

“Dude it’s like ten.” Geoff added.

“Yeah, isn’t your dad asleep?” Bridgette asked.

“Nah he’s up. He likes to stay up late and watch the history channel.” Duncan shrugged. “If your dad wants an answer by tomorrow, we need to talk to him now. Besides, the sooner the better.”

She sighed but pouted a little. “Fine.”

* * *

Duncan and Courtney arrived at his father’s townhouse a little after ten-thirty. They walked up the stoop and Duncan knocked on the door.

They heard the door unlocked and the door cautiously opened. Duncan’s weary father peered at the door but when he caught sight of his son, he widened it.

“Duncan? What are you doing here at this hour?” He glanced at Courtney behind him. “Miss Van der Graaf?” He gave Duncan a look. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything! We’re here for a serious matter.” Duncan informed his father. 

Duncan’s father peered between the two. “Is she pregnant?”

Courtney’s eyes widened. “I most certainly am not!”

“My apologies miss. Just isn’t everyday my son brings a girl to my home this late.” 

He stepped out of the way and held the door open. He gestured them inside. 

Courtney and Duncan entered and took a seat on the couch while Mr. Green sat in his armchair. 

“Alright Duncan. What’s going on?”

Duncan informed his father of the situation. His father was alarmed to hear Nathan Van der Graaf put it hit on his own daughter. Of course, he was. He thought the man was a good one until learn he’d abused his daughter. Now he wanted her dead? Absolutely repulsive! He listened and remained silent as he heard their proposal. 

“It’s a good plan.” He agreed. He glanced at his son. “We will need to alter your appearance, so he doesn’t recognize you. There may also needs to be an undercover cop present with you to witness it or else it won’t work.”

“I don’t want a cop acting like one of my guys.” Duncan argued. “I’ve kept my hideout secret for a reason.”

“He won’t meet up with you at your hideout, son. He’ll show whenever there’s any interaction with Van der Graaf.”

“No way. You know how badly everyone wants to arrest me, pops!”

“I’ll say you’re working with me.”

“That’s even worse! I don’t want people finding out my gang affiliates with cops! I worked hard for my reputation.” 

His father sighed. “Son, it’s the only way we’re gonna lock up a man like Nathan Van der Graaf. Powerful men don’t stay locked up for long unless the action is severe, and the evidence is there.”

Duncan huffed and sat back in the couch with his arms crossed, pouting like a child. 

“Duncan, he’s right. Men like my father don’t go down easily.” Courtney said gently. 

Duncan glanced her. Her brown eyes silently begging him. He sighed. He reached over, grabbing her hand with his and squeezed it. She smiled sweetly at him. Again, he huffed. 

_Fuck. When did I start going soft?_ He thought to himself. 

When this girl stumbled into his alley.

Who would’ve thought almost two months ago their paths crossed and he found himself absolutely smitten by this stubborn bossy beautiful girl? 

“Alright, princess. I made you a promise and I keep them.” Duncan sat up and held Courtney’s gaze for a moment before he glanced at his dad. “Can she stay with you until this is taken care of?”

Sargent Green nodded. “I’d feel better if she was here too. This way it puts us both at ease.” He winked at her with a gentle smile. 

Courtney smiled back. “Thank you, Sargent.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now then, you both go get her stuff and I’ll prepare the guest room.”

“Thanks pops.”

*_*_*_*

They returned after an hour. It hadn’t taken long for Courtney to pack up. She only had a few items since she left her father’s house a few weeks ago. Now once again she was staying at another house. At least with her friends and Duncan she wasn’t alone but neither places felt like home. 

Mr. Green showed the guest room to Courtney. It was a nice little room. Light grey walls with white flooring. A queen-sized bed with white and teal colored sheets and blankets neatly made. Two end tables on either side of the bed with lamps. A large wooden dresser with a small tv sat on it. There was a wall mirror hanging just above the dresser. 

“Make yourself at home, Courtney.” Duncan’s dad said. “Bathroom is down the hall to your left. I’m heading to bed.” He nodded towards them. “Goodnight you two. See you in the morning.”

“Night pops.”

“Good night, Mr. Green and thank you.”

His father nodded again then walked down the hall and up the stairs. 

“Your dad is a very quiet man.” Courtney said. 

“Yeah.” Duncan sat on her bed. “He’s a sad guy. Been that way since my mom died.” He flashed her a smile. “You can’t tell but he’s happy to have some company.”

“I’m glad.” She sat beside him and sighed. 

“You okay, Princess?” Duncan rubbed her back.

“I think the reality of the situation is finally sinking in. I can’t believe my father wants me dead.” She looked up at Duncan with helpless brown eyes. The vulnerability he wasn’t used to seeing bright and vibrant. “I’m actually terrified, Duncan.”

He sat up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to kiss her temple. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay?”

She closed her eyes and nodded. “I trust you.”

“Good” Duncan also closed his eyes and held her for a moment. He felt her relax against him. He brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He kissed her temple again and whispered, “It’ll all work out, Princess.”

He cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers for a brief kiss.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” He asked against her lips.

“Do you think your dad would be okay with it?” she asked

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not a kid.”

She smiled and gave him a swift peck. “I’ll be okay.”

Duncan nodded. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Call me if you need me, okay?”

She playfully pushed him off. “I will.” She cupped his face in her hands leading the kiss this time. After she pulled away from him, she looked up at his dazed face. A small smile on their lips. “Goodnight, Duncan.”

He returned focus and looked at her. “Night, Princess.”

He got up and walked to the front door and left.

Courtney stared after the door for a few minutes then got up to shut it. She glanced at her duffle bag and began to fish out some pajamas. She started changing out of her clothes and into her nightwear. When she was changed, she climbed into bed. She covered herself in the blankets and sat in the dark. Tears started to dwell in her eyes as she thought about everything. 

Courtney really was nothing more than an accessory to her father. He kept her alive while it was a convenience to him but now that she wasn’t he was trying to completely dispose of her like she was trash and not a human being. Hot tears spilled down her face and soaked her pillow. She never felt more like an object than she did now. He never once cared for her. Now she understood why her mother took her life. Because he treated her like an object too. However, she left Courtney behind. Left Courtney to suffer it alone.

A blue light lit up her face. She opened her eyes and glanced at her phone she clung to. She unlocked her phone and saw she had a message from Duncan.

**Duncan: Don’t worry about a thing, princess. I’ll keep you safe.**

Her heart flipped and she smiled. Once again, her knight came to her when she needed him. She fell asleep cuddling her phone with her mind on teal eyes and a green mohawk.

Courtney woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. She opened her eyes and sat up. The sun was peeking through the blinds and the sound of birds chirping out the window. She yawned and stretched, feeling like she had gotten one of the best nights sleep she’d ever had. She couldn’t even think about the last time she slept so well other than when she slept in Duncan’s arms the first time.

She got up and walked out of the room towards the smell and found Duncan’s father cooking in the kitchen. He noticed her enter and greeted her.

“‘Morning Miss Van Der Graaf.” He greeted her.

“Please, Mr. Green, call me Courtney.”

“Alright, Courtney but only if you call me Doug.” He winked.

She smiled and sat down on the counter. “Alright, deal.” She glanced at the bacon sizzling in the pan. “Smells good.”

“Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells.” He glanced over his shoulder at her. “How did you sleep?”

“I haven’t slept that good in years.” she answered. 

He nodded. “Good, good.” He nodded towards the pot of coffee and empty mug. “Help yourself to some coffee. Breakfast is almost ready.”

She noticed she was still in her pajamas. “I’m sorry I forgot to change before I came to the kitchen. The bacon just smelled so-“

Doug waved it off which caused Courtney to flinch. The two stared at each other. Doug with concern and Courtney with embarrassment and guilt.

“It’s okay, Courtney.” Doug spoke calmly as if talking to a panicked horse. “You just woke up. I wouldn’t expect you to be fully dressed and ready for the day. You know, Duncan used to run down the stairs in his dinosaur underwear the moment he smelled my bacon. Kid was a carnivore, I’m telling you.” He chuckled to himself and looked at the bacon. “So, don’t worry about it.” He looked back at her and smiled. “Help yourself to the coffee.”

“Thank you, Doug.” She walked over to the island counter and poured herself a cup of coffee and got it just how she liked it before she sat down and took a sip.

Doug and Courtney made small talk until the bacon was cooked. Afterwards, he asked Courtney to sit at the table while he brought the bacon to it. It was already set with a plate of toast and eggs. A glass of orange juice adjacent from the empty plate before her. When the table was set and ready, Doug sat down at the table and told her to dig in.

“So, Courtney, Duncan tells me you found his hideout. I’ve been looking for that place for years. How did you managed to find it?” He asked her with curious eyes. 

“Well, it started with this creep taking pictures of me in a changing room. I chased him down the alley and… I really have no idea how I even found it truth be told. I still don’t know where it is. I know it’s on the corner of-“

Doug held up his hand. “- I don’t want to hear anything about the location. I don’t approve of my son’s … I don’t know what I would call it. Life? I suppose. But it’s better for me not to know any clue where it could be. Just in case.”

Courtney nodded. “I understand.”

Doug took a bite out of his eggs and looked at his guest. “Please continue.”

“I fell into his hideout and I explained how I got there, and he offered to make a deal with me. He would get the pictures if I agreed to go on a date with him.”

Doug shook his head. “That kid is something else.” He looked at her. “Did you guys go on a date?”

She blinked. Realization hitting her. They never did. They’d spent alone time and went to places, but it was never an actual date. 

“No.” She replied. “We never did.”

“Guess with everything happening you two got distracted.” Doug supposed. 

“Yeah. It seems so.”

“I’m sure once all this calms down he’ll take you somewhere nice. That boy keeps his word. Which I find it surprising with all the mischief and trouble he gets into.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He glanced at her. “Have any clue where he planned on taking you or is he keeping it a surprise?”

“A surprise, naturally.”

“Well, it’ll be somewhere nice. I can tell he likes you a lot, so he’ll make sure it’s special.” Doug gave her a thoughtful look. “Y’know, he’s never dated a, shall we say clean and put together gal like you. He usually goes for troublesome girls or ones in all black with weird hair and too many tattoos and piercings. Never once has he gone for a girl like you. None to my knowledge anyways.”

Courtney smiled. It somehow made her feel better about herself.

“So why don’t you tell me about yourself? We didn’t get to talk much at the charity ball.”

It was nice. Courtney had always wanted to have a sit-down meal with her father and when she had it was all fake and staged. With Doug it was different. He was quiet but was genuinely interested in what she talked about and wanted to hear more about her. What were her hobbies? Where was she going to school and for what career? This was all she ever wanted in her life and it felt wonderful.

Duncan entered the house halfway through breakfast. He greeted his dad and Courtney then came to the table and sat down beside her then fixed himself a plate.

“Nice of you to join us, son.” Doug said to Duncan. “You stopped coming to morning breakfast years ago.”

“Yeah, I know. I got busy with stuff.” Duncan said taking a bite out of his bacon.

Doug frowned and took a sip of his coffee.

Courtney glanced between son and father. She stood up straight and took a sip of her orange juice. “You should join us for breakfast then, Duncan. It’s nice eating together at the table. Something I’ve never really done before.”

Doug smiled at her.

“Yeah? Okay Princess. I’ll do that.” He bit into his bacon. “I did miss my pop’s bacon anyways.”

“Yeah, so I’ve heard, Mr. Dinosaur undies.” She teased him.

Duncan flushed and looked at his father. “Dad!”

Doug shrugged. “Slipped out, son.”

“Pft, whatever.” Duncan scoffed.

Courtney giggled. “I think it’s cute. Almost makes you seem human.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not cute! I was just a kid.” He then threw her a mischievous grin and leaned towards her. “You want to see what kind of underwear I’m wearing now?” He flirted. 

“Duncan I’m still eating.” Doug scolded. 

Duncan laughed and leaned back in his chair. He stretched his arms. His shirt stretching with him. His stomach showed and he glanced to see Courtney’s eyes flickering down his happy trail. Her cheeks bright red.

 _She so wants me._ He thought. He cocked his brow at her and smirked. 

“Sorry pops.”

Courtney rolled her eyes and continued eating with a flushed face. He wasn’t sorry and they all knew it. 

“So where do we start with the plan to set up my father?” Courtney asked Doug.

“I’ll go down and speak with my boss and the DA. We need to know what steps to take. In the meantime-” He passed his son a disposable cell phone. “I want you to make all the calls and conversations on this phone. We need all the proof we can provide to lock him up for good.”

Duncan nodded and took the phone.

“Have your...boys gotten ahold of Nathan?”

“Javier called and set up a meeting with him today.” Duncan answered.

“Good.” Doug addressed Courtney. “Courtney, I know both Duncan and I have expressed this, but you _have_ to stay inside. It is vital for your safety.”

“I know.” She pouted. An annoyed glint in her eyes. “I just hate having to stay put. I’m a woman of action. I fight my own battles. I don’t let others.”

“Well, in this case, sweetheart, you’ll have to.” Doug spoke softly.

Courtney sighed. “I know. I just don’t like playing the damsel in distress.” She released a frustrated huff. “Lately that’s all I’ve been when it comes to you.” She glanced at Duncan.

“Whoa whoa, hey, are you blaming me for you getting into these shitty situations?” Duncan argued.

“I’m not blaming you. I’m just saying ever since I met you, I find myself in these situations.” She snapped back.

Duncan was getting ready to retort when Doug interrupted them. “No arguing at the table, please.”

Both the young adults glanced at each other and decided for now they would respect Doug’s wishes and drop it.

Breakfast ended a few minutes later. Doug went over the plan again with them before he left the table to get ready for work. Courtney offered to do the dishes and Duncan decided to help her. However, his version of helping was just sitting on the counter watching her work.

“I thought you were going to help me.” She snipped at him.

“I like watching you instead.” He replied.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Hey, do you really blame me for all that shit that’s happened to you?” Duncan brought up their conversation.

Courtney sighed. “Yes? No? I don’t know! All I know is I never needed constant rescuing until I met you.”

“Hey, the reason you need constant rescuing is because you keep doing stupid shit.”

She turned around and glared at him. Her hands on her hips. “I don’t do stupid shit! I think about-”

“-Let me stop you right there, Princess. Let me start with you chasing after some stranger who led you into an alley where you ran into my gang. That’s the first stupid thing you did. Second-” He held up two fingers. “-you followed me into an alley where a drug deal was taking place. Third, you were walking in the middle of the night in a short dress, in the _rain_. I’m sure you’ve done other stupid shit when I wasn’t around, but they were all poor choices you decided to make! So, don’t fucking blame me for being the one to bail you out of them.”

He got up off the counter and set the mug down. He walked out of the house and a moment later she heard the roar of his motorcycle and the beast drive off. She’d really pissed him off. 

“He won’t stay mad forever.” Doug’s soft voice pulled Courtney from her thoughts. 

She turned and looked at the man now dressed in his police uniform. Doug offered a soft smile.

“Just needs to cool off.”

“I’ll say,” Courtney agreed.

They stood there in a moments awkward silence before Doug cleared his throat. 

“Well, I’m taking off now. I’ve written my number next to the landline. Call me if there’s a problem and please, Courtney, don’t leave the house.”

“I know.” Courtney tried not to huff. She was getting tired of hearing the same thing, but she understood the seriousness of the situation and why they constantly repeated the sentence. Instead, she offered Duncan’s father a smile and said, “Thank you again, Doug.”

The weary Sargent smiled then walked out the townhouse, leaving Courtney alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to be a little faster with the next chapter but I can't promise anything other than I won't give up on this story!


End file.
